


No Tears for the Dead

by R3nee41A



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU-Mob, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bratva, Chinese Triad, F/M, Italian Mafia, Love, Russian Mafia, japanese Yakuza, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3nee41A/pseuds/R3nee41A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disturbed over the killing of an innocent woman, a hit man chooses instead to save the life of his next target – the dead’s woman’s daughter.</p><p>Inspired by a movie on Netflix by the same name nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - The Hit

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try my writing skills and do a Bratva story, although I know nothing about them, but I'm sure with a little research I should do just fine. Please be patient with my grammar, I don't have a beta. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Please, as always, comments are always welcomed and kudos will brighten my day.

Smoke filled the air as he sat, waiting, in a cheesy bar known as Dino's Lounge. The bar was mainly populated by biker gangs, karaoke pros and the occasional prostitute, but that’s not why he’s there. It’s owned by Frank Bertinelli, a well-known leader of Italian mafia here in Las Vegas.

 

Oliver was sent to kill Bertinelli, because he violated the treaty between the Italian mafia and the Russian Bratva. The Chinese Triad had cause problems throughout the states for years, bringing law enforcements down on all known mob gangs for their criminal actions, in return all Mafia families in America and abroad decided it was in their best interest to keep business between them and the Triad nonexistence. 

 

Frank Bertinelli used his import/export business to transport illegal Chinese immigrants into the United States, most of them were Chinese Triad. Anatoly Knyazev, the leader of the Russian mafia and Oliver’s boss, heard about 18 illegal Chinese aliens found dead inside a container of a cargo ship owned by non-other than Frank Bertinelli. Anatoly knows killing Bertinelli might just cause a war between the two families, but rules are rules.

 

So Oliver waits…

 

He was working on his fifth Mezzaluna (Italian vodka) when Bertinelli and five of his goons walked through the door. Bertinelli was holding a middle age woman on his arms. She was dress in a low cut skirt that barely covered her ass, with heels that made her look six feet tall. She looked happy, maybe it’s the money Bertinelli likes throwing around, whatever the reason her happiness is about to end.

 

They headed to what Oliver believe to be his back office. He threw the rest of his drink down his throat, got up and headed towards the back of the bar. No one has ever tried to kill Bertinelli in either of his place of business, so there was no need for his goons to be on high alert.

 

As Oliver walked down the hallway towards Bertinelli’s office he placed a silencer on both of his 9mm Beretta’s. Anatoly had strict orders – no witnesses. Oliver didn’t want to have to kill the woman, but if she’s in the room, she’s a witness and a liability. He never went against Anatoly’ orders, but killing an innocent women is not in his job description unless she’s a threat to him.

 

He can hear the voices from outside of the office door. Just when his adrenaline was at its highest he heard a gunshot. He frowned with anger because this has hampered his objective. More than likely everyone in the bar heard the shot, which means his time is limited before someone comes looking to see what happened. He needs to get in and out of there quickly.

 

He kicked the door in and shot at anyone that was moving, taking out all five of Bertinelli men. Oliver found Bertinelli was hiding behind his desk after his goons was no longer a threat.

 

“Anatoly sends his regards” Oliver hissed at the cowardly man as he shot Bertinelli in the head twice. When Oliver turned around he saw the woman on the floor bleeding profusely from the chest. He bends down to check her pulse. She was dead. He didn’t remember shooting her, so the gunshot that he heard while outside the door, must have been her being shot, but why?

 

He stood back up and turned towards the door. There stood a young blond, couldn’t have been no older than he was. She was shaking, tears pouring from her eyes. Their eyes met. She whispered the words “mom” then turned around and ran out the door towards the exit.

 

“Damn it,” he said as he gave chase. All he could think about was Anatoly said no witnesses and if he didn’t run into resistance as he followed in pursuit, she would be his next target.

 

* * *

 

She ran out the exit door closest to the office, the one Oliver eyed as his escape route. She ran as fast as she could, she didn’t even stop to reach for her cell to call the police. Oliver was on her tail, like a dog chasing his next meal.

 

She was scared.

 

He needed to catch her.

 

It was dark out and this wasn’t the area a young female wanted to be in at this hour. She didn’t think to run to her car, all she knew was her brain was telling her to go faster. She knew that new treadmill she bought would come in handy, because she never was a runner. All throughout her childhood, she lost every race she ever entered or maybe this time is different because her life is on the line.

 

He wasn’t far behind her. He was starting to sweat, but he knew he was going to catch her, the question in his mind is why haven’t he caught up to her already. Almost like a game of cat and mouse, he thought, but this is no game and if she’s not caught he will be the mouse because Anatoly is going to have him killed.

 

“STOP!” he yelled. “I’m not going to hurt you,” he said as he gasped for air.

She heard him, but she didn’t believe him. She saw the bodies. She knows what he did. She ran into an abandoned building, hoping it would be some place she can hide until morning or until she can call the police.

 

It was dark. She sees some stairs but decided against going up hoping he would think that’s where she went. She hid behind the staircase, holding her mouth to prevent a sound from escaping. She hears the door being smashed opened. He walked slowly through the darkness. He pulled his phone out to use the flashlight. He sees nothing. He hears nothing, but his senses are telling him she’s not far.

 

“You can come out, I’m not going to hurt you,” he said. He doesn’t even know why he said that. He knows he got to put a bullet in her head. Orders are orders and betraying the family is punishable by death. It’s not that he’s afraid to die. He knows his time is running out, but he doesn’t know her story or her mother’s story. Why were they there? Are they a part of the Italian mob? He knows Frank only has one daughter, Helena, who is fruitier than a fruit cake, so who are they to him.

 

“I didn’t kill your mother… she was shot before I got there” he explained hoping to get a reaction from her.

 

There was nothing, silence. “Fuck it” he said getting on his cell phone to get reinforcements.

The line rang once before a man answered. Oliver spoke with authority, “Diggle, is Roy still with you?” Oliver asked standing in place so he could hear any movements just in case she decide to run again.

 

_“Yeah, what going on… is it taking care of?”_

 

“Yes and no” he answered.

 

_“What do you mean?”_

 

“There was a complication… I don’t have time to explain, I’ll fill you in once you and Roy meet me at an abandoned building on N. Kenny Way and 5th, I’ll be inside. Keep this quiet for now” he warned.

 

_“On our way”_

 

Oliver trusts Diggle and Roy. He knows all too well how friends can make the most dangerous enemies, but they would die for him. So he knows this situation is safer with them until he figure out what to do about her. He needs to talk to her because if she makes it to the police, she and he is as good as dead.

Felicity contemplated coming out from behind the stairs. Her mother is dead. She doesn’t know where her father is, she has no other family members and her friends circle is limited.

 

Her tears had slowed and she gain the courage to just let whatever he was going to do happen, “I’m coming out” she said with a shaking voice. He was surprised, but he had to be cautious, so he reached for his gun.

 

“Slowly so I can see your hands,” he said turning on his flashlight.

 

She approached slowly with her hands raised in the air. “Let me go home” she cried.

 

“I can’t do that, but I need for you to know I didn’t kill your mother” he explains.

 

“You’re lying,” she said getting closer.

 

“Ma’am, there’s one thing I’m not and that’s a liar” he quickly responded. “What’s your relationship to Bertinelli?” he asked.

 

“Obviously nothing now” she yelled angrily. He was trying to be patient, but she was pushing her luck.

 

“What was your relationship with him?” he asked rephrasing the question.

 

“He was my mother no good boyfriend. To be honest I knew something like this would happen, I warned her numerous times, but she didn’t listen” she said as she starts to cry. “Look, I just want to go home.”

 

“What’s your name?” he asked softly.

 

“Meagan,” she said not wanting to give him her real name.

 

“My name is Oliver, for now I need to know did you contact the police.” He needs to know if anyone is aware she witnesses the murders.

 

“Nooo, no I didn’t get a chance to” she froze because she thought how telling him that might have been a bad idea. No one knew she was there and no one would know she is missing.

 

“Good,” he said.

 

“Good?” she questioned.

 

“Yes, the Italians aren’t aware you’re a witness, so you should be safe for now” he explains.

 

“Why would I be in danger, I didn’t do anything wrong” she replied.

 

“Meagan…” he thought about how to explain the situation to her. “The mob got a tendency of cleaning house, including witnesses. Bertinelli wasn’t a good leader to his “family”, they wanted him gone but by their hands, and since you were associated with him, you and your mother was already in danger, you just didn’t know it” he said.

 

“Well, they’re dead, so I should be ok right,” she asked curious to his response.

 

“No, believe me they know about you and you are a witness to what I did, so I’m supposed to…” he didn’t finish what he was about to say when she hit him with her knee hard in the groin. He bends over in pain as she runs towards the door. She opened the door and ran right into a hard chest. It was like hitting a brick wall. She backed up slowly realizing the two men that entered the building must be the men Oliver told to meet him there.

 

Diggle notice Oliver looked like he was in pain. “Don’t tell me you let a little ole girl put you down” he smirked.

 

“That little ole girl just tried the last of my patience” he shot one time up in the air. “If you do that again I’m going to put a bullet in your head… get her out of here.” Oliver was pissed, she doesn’t know he’s protecting her by putting his life on the line.

 

“Where to boss,” Roy asked.

 

“We’re going back to Starling City” he grunted in pain as they walked out the door. 


	2. Meeting the Pakhan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. I just wanted you all to know I haven't abandoned the story, although I'm not sure how many of you actually like it. So please leave me a message, even if you have to correct my grammar. I really appreciate it.

Scared shitless is an understatement if Felicity could describe what she was feeling. When they reached the airport she knew this was her chance to get some help, but that didn't happen, because they didn’t go inside to check in, they just drove right onto the tarmac towards a small plane, a private jet she assumes.

 

Oliver was the first to exit the car, follow by the big Black man who opened the door to her side of the car and pulled her out by her arm. “Ouch,” she said as she tried to make him release her but with no luck. He practically dragged her up the stairs onto the plane. At that point, she gave up in trying to get away. She figured if they were going to kill her they didn’t have to take her across the country to do it. So she relaxed, just a little. She was happy she didn’t see that killer anymore, maybe he’s riding up front with the pilot.

 

“No honey, he is the pilot,” Roy said pulling her out of her thoughts.

 

“Did I say that out loud?” she asked. He just turned around in his seat without answering her.

 

“If you must know, he’s trying to save your life at the expense of his own, you might want to play nice” Diggle suggested.

 

“What… play nice? He killed those men”

 

“And if the tables were turned they wouldn’t hesitate to do the same to us” Diggle explained. “Look, you and your mother was dealing with some dangerous men, you’re lucky you’re alive”

 

“You call this luck”

 

“We can let you go if you like, but I guarantee you’ll be dead within a few days”

 

“How would they find me?”

 

“Honey, they probably already know you’re with us, I doubt it, but never underestimate the eyes and ears around you”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“It means, just because you think you’re going about your everyday routine, don’t think no one’s watching you”

 

“I didn’t choose this life, my mother did”

 

“Sins of the father or in your case, sins of the mother” Roy chime in.

 

“Thanks” she sarcastically said to Roy.

 

“Give us a chance, I’m sure you’re like us,” Diggle said trying to ease the tension.

 

“I doubt it” she rolled her eyes and leaned her head against the window, within minutes she was asleep.

 

Diggle went to sit up front with Oliver now that the plane was in the air and there is nowhere for the girl to run away to. They didn’t talk for a while until Diggle broke the silence. “What are you doing man? Is she a victim… is she innocent because you are pulling Roy and myself into the fire with you,” Diggle asked.

 

“I usual don’t ask you or Roy for much outside of the business, but just this once please trust me. I know Anatoly’s orders, but she doesn’t deserve death because her mother was involved with Bertinelli”

 

“How are we going to keep Anatoly or anyone from finding out? It’s going to look suspicious when they find out her daughter is missing and you’re bringing home some female no one ever met before”

 

“You worry too much, it’ll be fine”

 

Oliver, you are one step away from moving up the ladder in this organization here in the states, but you’re going to lose that and your life if this don’t work out”

 

“I know, but it will”

 

“How,” he asked but Oliver just smiled at him. “If you’re thinking what I think you’re thinking… no, man.” Diggle gave it some thought “um, well it just might work” Diggle said patting his friend on the back.

 

Oliver and Diggle engaged in small talk for the next two hours until they were at their final approach to Starling International Airport. When Oliver was given the ok to land on runway 17, Diggle went back to sit by Felicity, so he could prevent her from running just in case that thought crossed her mind.

 

* * *

 

It took them about 45 minutes to make it to the mansion. Felicity sat in the back of the car between Oliver and Roy as Diggle drove. There were no words spoken in the car, but Oliver and Felicity was a little tense while Roy was amused at their interaction.

 

Felicity was amazed at the sight of the huge house. She looked around admiring the fancy gardening and the long pea-gravel driveway that were lined with maturing pin oaks and red maples trees as they approached slowly. Her thoughts were interrupted when Oliver pulled out a knife and started cutting her skirt shorter.

 

“What the hell are you doing,” she said as she tried to fight him off, but Roy held her against his body preventing her from hitting his boss.

 

“Just hold still” Oliver explains. Her skirt was now much shorter than what it was, actually it was an inch below her ass. Oliver popped a few buttons off her shirt, allowing cleavage to show.

 

“I would rather for you to kill me, then to….” Her words were cut short as Oliver pulled her ponytail holder out of her head and used his fingers as a comb to give it a wild messy look. “What are you doing?”

 

“Shut up and listen… play the role of my whore or you will die” he said with a low tone. Felicity didn’t like his tone, it wasn’t the tone he used with her earlier, not even after she kneed him in the groin. But Felicity wasn’t taking the situation as an act of protection, no she wasn’t participating.

 

“I’m no one’s whore, especially not yours. You are a killer, a monster…” she was cut short once again from talking.

 

“SHUT UP!” Oliver yelled as he put his hand over her mouth. “If you don’t do as I say, WE ALL DIE… DO YOU UNDERSTAND?” She nodded fast because now she really was scared, not only for her life, but she realizes Oliver was serious. She saw something in his eyes, not fear, but something that showed he was looking out for her life.

 

He moved his hands from her mouth and for a split second their eyes locked with unspoken words before he turned away from her.

 

“If I’m going to do this I need a piece of gum and a few shots of alcohol,” she said. Roy reached in his pocket and pulled out a pack of chewing gum and Diggle reached in the glove department and handed her a bottle of Vodka. She opened the bottle quick and gulped down as much as she could. All three men looked at her with admiration because that was the strongest Russian Vodka she just swallowed like it was water. She handed the bottle back to Diggle and popped the gum in her mouth. With a southern accent she said, “I’m ready boys, shall we go.”

 

* * *

 

Anatoly was leaving out as they were coming in. The man was no more than 5’5’ tall, but he was a force to be reckoned with. The Pakhan was feared by everyone in the organization and no one ever disobeyed an order, until now. Oliver and Felicity stood in front of Anatoly while Roy and Diggle entered the mansion without saying a word. Associates aren't allowed to talk to the Pakhan unless the Pakhan talk to them first. 

 

“I take it everything went well” the man said barely looking at Oliver as his eyes was focusing on the blond by his side. Oliver nodded as a response. “Who is this?”

 

“I need to let some steam off, she’ll be gone when I’m done with her” Oliver said squeezing Felicity’s ass. She flinched a little at his words and touch, not expecting this whole charade required him to touch her.

 

“I’m Rhonda, you have a nice house here,” she said in her reserved voice making a bubble with the gum in her mouth. The man looked away from her without a response to her. “We’ll talk later, приручить свой шлюху (tame your whore),” he said to Oliver as he left the house with four of his body guards. Oliver grabbed Felicity’s arm and ushered her up the stairs to his room.


	3. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I really appreciate the kudos and comments. 
> 
> This is a short chapter, but things get interesting. Enjoy!

He pushed his room door open with so much force, Felicity was startled. Still holding her arm, he pushed her down into a chair that sat in the corner of his room. He paced the floor as Felicity watched him circled back and forth.

 

“I did what you asked” she was confused to why he seemed so rattled.

 

He paused right in front of her. “I said play a whore, that didn’t mean talk” his voice was calmer than before, but the agitation was still there.

 

“What’s your problem, I think I pulled it off well” she pouted as she folded her arms around her chest.

 

“Saying you admire his house implies you know something about him, that wasn’t a good idea” he explains. “I didn’t expect for us to run into him. I meant to tell you don’t say a word because whores are beneath him, you considered just as bad as a pile of shit."

 

“Well, this was your plan. There’s no need to be mad at me”

 

“I’m not… this is my problem to fix,” as he rubbed his hand down his face. “I can find you some clothes to put on and you can go to bed, I got business to attend to. Just do me one favor… do not leave this room”

 

She huffed a breath and sat back into the chair watching him go into his closet. He exited the closet with a t-shirt and jogging pants in his hand.

 

“Try these,” handing the items to her. She took the clothing without a word. He stared at her and realized she was beautiful, a little awkward, but nevertheless gorgeous.

 

“You don’t expect me to change right in front of you, do you?”

 

He turned around and proceeded to walk out the bedroom door.

 

* * *

 

 

“Бертинелли был ликвидирован,” (Bertinelli was eliminated) Anatoly said as he approaches another man standing in the darkness. The man was much taller than Anatoly. Standing with his own bodyguards, the man lit a cigarette as Anatoly stood in front of him.

 

“Нам нужны другие организации распущены также , в том числе Китайская Триада здесь, в США , если мы собираемся сделать это правильно,” (We need the other organizations disbanded also, including the Chinese Triad here in the US, if we are going to do this right) the man said in a raspy voice.  

 

“Я знаю ... как только их организация является уязвимой мы можем атаковать,” (I know... once their organization is vulnerable we can attack) Anatoly replied.

 

“Как вы думаете, ваши Boyeviks и Shestyorkas способны делать эту работу?” (Do you think your Boyeviks and Shestyorkas are capable of doing the job?) The man questioned.

 

“Я думаю, что они могут справиться с этим с их капитаном ведет их” (I think they can handle it with their Captain leading them) Anatoly responded.

 

“Просто знаю, что мы также должны принять удар , так что будьте готовы пожертвовать своим людям , так это будет выглядеть как кто-то удара все семьи,” (Just know that we also have to take a hit, so be prepared to sacrifice your men, so it would look like someone is hitting all families) the man suggested blowing smoke in Anatoly’s face. “Некоторые из моих людей принять удар , я даже планирую получать пасутся пули,” (A few of my men will take a hit, I even plan on getting grazed by a bullet.) the man said.

 

 

“Я не хочу , чтобы это сделать, но если я должен это будут те же самые люди , которые я использовал , чтобы провести удар по Бертинелли , мой капитан и его боевика и Shestyorka,” (I don't want to do that, but if I must it will be the same men I used to carry out the hit on Bertinelli, My Captain and his Boyevik and Shestyorka.) he told the man. He loved his captain like a son, but for the greater good someone must take the fall.

 

“Я возвращаюсь в Японию утром в течение нескольких дней , но мой Enforcer будет остаться в случае необходимости ему помочь своим людям.,” (I'm going back to Japan in the morning for a few days, but my enforcer will stay behind in case you need him to aid your men) the man said walking away.

 

“До тех пор,” (Until then) Anatoly said. “Подождите, почему вы всегда говорят в моей родной язык каждый раз мы встречаемся,” (Wait, why do you always talk in my native tongue every time we meet) Anatoly asked with curiosity.

 

“あなたは日本の話をした知りませんでした。”(didn't know you spoke Japanese) the man said disappearing into the darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity tossed and turned in her sleep. She couldn’t get comfortable, being in a stranger's room… a killer. She stared at the wall for what felt like hours. She didn’t know where “he” was, but she wanted this to be over, so she could go home and try to forget any of this ever happened. Then there was her mother, laying there in her own blood, which probably going to haunt her for the rest of her life.

 

“I’m really sorry about your mother,” the voice was low but startled Felicity none the less.

 

Holding her chest, Felicity looked around the room and couldn’t quite see in the darkness, not to mention she was without her glasses. “How long have you been there… that’s creepy if you didn’t know?” She said as she pulled the covers up to her face as if it’s some kind of shield.

 

“I’ve been here for about an hour,” he said.

 

“So you were just watching me sleep?”

 

“No, I was trying to figure out where to take you so you’ll be safe from all of this”

 

“Why do you care?”

 

“I’m not sure, but I know you don’t deserve to die, because of your mother’s acquaintance with the Italian mob”

 

“How can you be a killer and yet have compassion for someone?”

 

“I’m still human and besides I only kill those who are bad and are a threat to our family”

 

“It still makes you a …” she didn’t want to keep calling him a killer to his face, considering he did spare her life. “Well, if it means anything I gathered enough evidence to put Bertinelli and his men away for a very long time, although I guess it’s irrelevant now that he’s dead”

 

“Really, it may be useful. Bertinelli is dead, the Italian mob will live on. That information might come in handy…”  before he could finish talking there was a knock on his door. “Yeah,” he said with authority.

 

“Boss want to see us, now,” Roy said from behind the door.

 

“We can finish this conversation once I get back, by then I should have a plan for you,” he said as he exited the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Anatoly stood by his fireplace in his office as the three men entered. He was having a drink as he shifted the firewood. He didn’t even look at the men as he began to talk. “We’re going to take out all heads” he said as all three men looked at each other. “I have plans for the brotherhood and I don’t need anyone getting in the way, so taking out the heads of each organization will cripple them for a short time, but enough time for the brotherhood to expand and take up shop in their territory” he explained walking to his chair and having a seat.

 

“When do we start” Oliver asked, although he didn’t want to disagree with the Pakhan, doing so would get him shot on the spot.

 

“As soon as possible. When the intel comes in letting me know each one’s location, I expect for you to be ready to execute the plan,” the man said. “Оливер, мне нужно поговорить с тобой ... в одиночку,” (Oliver, I need to speak with you... alone).

 

“I’ll catch up with you two in a minute” Oliver said to John and Roy. The men nods their heads and left the room.

 

Anatoly got up from his seat and walked towards Oliver. Circling him like an animal stalking his prey. “I have always treated you like my son. I know things haven’t been easy for you since your parents sent you to me to make a responsible man out of you. I have always trusted you and I’m sure there’s no need for me to think otherwise.” As the man spoke Oliver got tense he didn’t know where Anatoly was going with this conversation, but he knew something was wrong. “Watch who you bring into this house, for this mansion might not be mine, but the brotherhood is… her eyes tell of deception, be done with her and never bring her back or my dear boy…” he placed his hand around Oliver’s neck and squeezed. “It will be your life I will take, now… трахаться и бросить эту суку от отеля,” (get laid and throw that bitch away). He released Oliver’s throat and walked back over to his desk as if nothing happened.

 

Oliver never got that kind of treatment from Anatoly before, so he knew either Anatoly is suspicious or he knows Meghan is Bertinelli’s girlfriend daughter. Oliver needed to get her out the house and fast.  If that meant he was going on the run with her and leaving the Bratva, either way if Anatoly found out the truth he was a dead man and so was she. Oliver won’t let that happen.

 

He walked out the office, sent a text to John and Roy and headed back to his bedroom to get Meghan. But when he opened the door and turned on the lights, she wasn’t there. He searched the bathroom and nothing. Oliver shook his head “damn it, she left.”


	4. Trust

Felicity was so intrigued by the huge house that she decided to go on her own tour. She knew “he” would be mad, but she couldn’t sleep and she was tired of being told to stay in the room until he returns.

 

As she roamed the empty halls, she stopped by every painting trying to figure out what was going on in the artist life that would have caused him to paint such a masterpiece. Some of the painting should be in a museum, because they were from the 17th century.  Most of them was Rembrandt’s artworks, but it was one in particular that caught her eye and that was the Pyramid of Skulls by Paul Cezanne. She wondered why the artist was interested in skulls, it reminded her of death. She thought how the painting for fitting for the people around her, but her curiosity allowed her to make a mental note to look up the artist. She stared at the painting for a few more moments, when she heard footsteps behind her. As she froze, she heard a man began to speak.

 

“Beautiful, aren’t they?” he asked as she was too afraid to turn around.

 

“Um, yeah… and expensive I would assume” she murmured wondering if she should use her southern accent, but she still haven’t face the man who was talking to her. “I was looking for some coffee, when these paintings caught my eye” she explained.

 

“Who do you work for?” the man asked as he moved closer behind her. He was so close she could feel the heat radiating off his body.

 

“I work for myself, I mean some working women have johns, and by johns I don’t mean the bathroom, but a pimp of such. I get to work and keep my money” she said to the man hoping she didn’t ruin her cover.

 

“I think you are a spy” he slowly moved his body into her and grabbed her by one of her breast, really hard that her butt felt his center harden. At that point her heart began to race and she knew if she fought him, she would die a quick death. “Где вы познакомились мой бригадир” (Where did you meet my Brigadier?) he asked squeezing her harder against him with a harsh tone while whispering in her ear. His breath smelled awful, she had to hold her breath so she wouldn’t throw up in her mouth.

 

“I don’t understand what you are saying” she shouted trying to move out of his grasp.

 

“Ты умрешь , как будет он , если вы лежите” (You will die as will he if you are lying) he said loosening his grip when Oliver and Diggle came walking around the corner. Oliver almost stopped in his tracks with anger when he saw what was going on, but he got into role as he approached the two.

 

“There you are, didn’t I say don’t leave the room,” Oliver said grabbing her arm and pulling her against him with force. “I’m sorry, this won’t happen again,” Oliver said to Anatoly.

 

“Я знаю, что не буду” (I know it won't) the man whispered as he walked away slowly. “Oh and by the way, it was a pleasure talking to you young lady, I’ll be seeing you soon” he said turning towards Felicity (Meghan) looking her in her eyes with something one would describe as death.  She felt a sudden, soul-shattering chill at his words as Oliver and Diggle gave each other a glance. Anatoly never would say those words, especially to a hooker. Oliver once again had a feeling something dangerous is going to transpire, so he need to get Meghan out of there.

 

* * *

 

 

While back in Oliver’s room, the two men talked in private about what just happened. “I’m telling you Diggle, we have to leave, Anatoly is up to something and I can’t risk you and Roy being here without me” he explained to Diggle.

 

“Man look, Roy and I will always have your back, but I think you might be overreacting just a little bit” Diggle suggested.

 

“When you and Roy left me with him, he grabbed me by my neck and practically threaten to kill me, he has never done that before, ever” Oliver explains. “So before he takes me or us out, I need a plan…”

 

Oliver, you’re talking about going against the brotherhood we don’t have enough people on our side to take them on” Diggle said.

 

“We’ve already taken on the brotherhood the moment I brought her into this house,” Oliver said pointing at Felicity (Meghan).

 

“Meghan, do you have any place to go that no one knows about?” Diggle asked.

 

“It’s Felicity,” she said walking over to the two men.

 

“What?” Oliver questioned.

 

“My name, it’s Felicity, I would have told you all the truth, but I didn’t trust you at the time” she explains.

 

“And now you do” Oliver replied.

 

“Yes and yes… I have somewhere I can go that no one knows, as a matter of fact I have a friend here in Starling. Her father is some high ranking cop or something, but they can keep me safe” she assumed.

 

“What’s your friend’s name?” Oliver asked.

 

“Laurel…”

 

“Lance” both the men said at the same time.

 

“I take it you know them” she looked back and forth between the two men.

 

“She’s married to a good friend of mines and her sister is Bratva” Oliver answered.

 

“Well, I guess that won’t work,” she thought.

 

“No, it just might… they have a room in the lower level of club Verdant we can hide out until we can come up with a plan” Oliver said.

 

“But Sara is Bratva, won’t she tell” Felicity didn’t know Sara as well as Laurel, she only knew of her, but nothing more.

 

“Sara is loyal to me, she’s like Diggle and Roy,” Oliver said as he took his cell phone out of his pocket and sent a text to Sara to meet them at Verdant.

 

“Oliver, you leave first with her and Roy and I will meet you at Verdant shortly after, if we’re going to be flirting with death, we’re going to do this like any other job” Diggle said.

 

“I agree” Oliver knows it only one way out of this, kill or be killed.

 

“So do I,” Felicity said as both men looked at her. “Well, you know what I mean” she waved her hand at the men and headed out the door as Oliver followed.

 

* * *

 

 

The music was loud and the lights were flashing everywhere that it was hard for Felicity to see. She never did the club scene, she was more of a soft music type of person, preferable piano and a glass of wine. She never understood the half-dressed girls, horny men and a lot of alcohol, waking up the next day with a hangover and a feeling you may or may not have slept with somebody you didn’t know. Not to mention it was four in the morning don’t they have a home to get to, she thought. Oliver gave her a slight smirk as he led her to the back of the club.

 

“Tell me I didn’t say that out loud” she asked.

 

“I use to be them, but we all have to grow up at some point” he replied as he led her through the crowd.

 

Oliver spotted Tommy and Laurel behind the bar. Giving them a slight nod of the head as he continued on his way to the door that leads to downstairs, but before he could reach the door he spotted Thea stumbling out of the women’s bathroom. “Thea, what are you doing here at this hour?” he yelled.

 

“As if you noticed me around the house, come on big brother where did you think I be at every night?” she bumped into Felicity as she tried to point her finger in her brother’s face. “And who is this, another one of your one night stands”

 

“Thea, go home” Oliver ordered.

 

“Or what, you’re going to tell our absentee parents that I stay out late every night, well go ahead, let me know what they say” she spat at him.

 

Oliver notice Diggle and Roy heading their way. “Roy, take Thea home” he demanded.

 

“Oliver do you think that is wise, Anatoly is heartless, he could use her to get to you” Diggle says quietly.

 

“You right” Oliver agreed.

 

“I can take her to my place… until she somber up then you can talk to her, maybe even send her out of town” Roy says.

 

“I’m not going out of town” she said as she looked at Roy. “You know if you clean yourself up some, you might can take me on a date”

 

“I’ll pass, I prefer to keep my fingers and toes” as he looked at Oliver who he once saw smash a man fingers and toes with a hammer just because he made a pass at his mother. Oliver gave him the go ahead to take Thea home as the rest of them headed downstairs where Sara was waiting for them.

 

* * *

 

 

Anatoly walked the halls in deep thought. He looked to Oliver like a son, but he couldn’t help to feel betrayed. The heads of the organization will die he thought to himself. “But first I need to clean house” he said as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

 

As the phone rang three times on the other end, the man with the raspy voice answered. _“_ _こんにちは。_ _”_ _(Hello)_

 

“Изменение планов ... мои люди не будут делать эту работу. Вы можете отправить ваш мужчина для руководителей , но сначала мне нужно его сделать работу для меня” (Change of plans ... my people will not do the job. You can send your man to managers, but first I need to do the job for me).

 

_“_ _そして、何がということです_ _” (what is that)_

 

“Убить свою бригадир и его боевика и Shestyorka , а с кем -то, кто может быть с ними в том числе блондинка” (Kill my Brigadier and his Boyevik and Shestyorka, along with anyone else who may be with them including a blond woman).

 

_“_ _アナトリーは、誰かがあなたのランク内にいたずらされています。_ _” (Anatoly, have someone been naughty within your ranks)._

“Просто получить ваш мужчина на ней , поэтому мы не будем иметь никаких проблем с нашими планами” (Just get your man on it, so we won't have any problems with our plans).

 

_“_ _まだ、我々は我々の計画に問題がある場合、私はあなたを殺すために持っているつもりです。_ _” (Already done, but if we have any problems with our plan, I'm going to have to kill you.)._

“Понял” (Understood).

 

_“_ _、すぐにアナトリーあなたを参照してください。_ _” (See you soon, Anatoly)._

 

Anatoly hung up the phone and walked the rest of the way to his room with a smile on his face, because no one will stop him and the Yakuza from achieving their goals, no one.

 


	5. Death

It seem as though hours passed as Oliver paced the basement floors not saying a thing to anyone. His footsteps were the only noise echoing off the walls. Everyone knew when he got in that mood, he shouldn’t be disturbed unless he speaks first, he was their captain after all despite what was going on in the brotherhood, they were more loyal to him than the Bratva.

 

Oliver had lived the life of the Bratva all his life. His father was a Bratva spy, who was on a mission with his wife, Moira, at this very moment. Which is why Thea was acting out like a troubled teen, their parents were hardly around.  Unlike his father, Oliver didn’t start from the bottom of the Bratva, he was the Kryshas (enforcer) first because as a teen he broke another teen’s neck who refuse to pay back Thea’s money that he had stolen. From that point Anatoly saw something in Oliver like no other, which eventually moved him to the rank of Captain after saving Anatoly life, the man choked on a piece of steak.

 

Felicity didn’t understand why no one was talking and she was getting impatient waiting on someone to speak. “Are we not going to conjure up a plan or are we going to just watch him walk the floors,” she said, then everyone looked her way even Oliver stopped in his tracks.

 

“What?” she questioned hunching her shoulders as the six eyes were focused on her.

 

“You have a lot to learn, but don’t worry I was a newbie at one point too,” Sara says.

 

“I’m not… whatever this is” Felicity said gesturing her hands towards everyone. Just then, Oliver walked over to her.

 

“What did Anatoly say to you in the hallway,” he asked.

 

“Besides practically assaulting me, he asked who I worked for and if I was an spy, but then he started talking in what I think was Russian” she explains.

 

“What did you say?” Oliver asked hoping she did and said the right thing.

 

“I played the prostitute like you told me to do, I’m not stupid you know, I can follow orders and obey them if I want to… besides, that little man scares me, other than that he released me once you walked up” she babbled. Oliver stared at her for a moment, he hadn’t realized how beautiful she was, maybe it’s the lighting or maybe he’s just tired, whatever the reason he had to get that thought out of his mind, because now was not the time.

 

“Why is he so paranoid about a prostitute all of sudden” Sara asked to Oliver.

 

“He just had the head of the Italian mob killed, there might be retaliation… isn’t that how you all work” Felicity chimed in like the question was directed to her. Once again, she got looks from the three of them, although Diggle seemed to be amused by the young lady.

 

“Yes and no, the Pakhan isn’t afraid of anyone, but he is going after all organization heads, but why, what’s his plan?” Oliver contemplates.

 

“Maybe we should let them know, then everyone will be after Anatoly giving us a chance to escape somewhere or at the very least he wouldn’t have time to worry about us anymore” Felicity said bringing Oliver out of his train of thought.

 

“See, I told you you’re one of us,” Sara said smiling at the blond woman.

 

“No, I’m not going to dishonor the brotherhood, but I will take Anatoly out before he takes us out,” Oliver said rubbing his hands through his hair.

 

“In doing so will make you the next Pakhan” Diggle finally joined the conversation.

 

“There was a time I would have done anything for the brotherhood, that’s how I worked my way up in ranks, but the senseless killing of innocent people… I can’t live with that and the Pakhan must be willing to be ruthless and heartless… I’m not that person anymore”  Oliver explains and Felicity smiled, she was happy to hear how he felt.

 

“Then maybe you can change the brotherhood, Oliver,” Felicity said. When she first met him she saw that killer, that monster or at least she thought, but right now she knows he have a heart and maybe with some positive influence he could become a great leader.

 

“Maybe” he whispered.

 

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m starving with a slight headache from that alcohol I drank,” Felicity said changing the conversation because she notices Oliver looked tense.

 

“Sara go on a food run, while the rest of us make things comfortable down here so we can get some rest” Oliver said puzzled to how the basement was filthy with boxes everywhere, that’s what happens when you’re a silent partner. He’s going to make sure to talk to Tommy about it, he thought to himself.

 

“I’m going to call my wife in private, so I can tell her to go to her safe house,” Diggle said to them as he headed up the stairs pushing buttons on his cell phone.

 

Sara headed out right behind Diggle leaving Oliver and Felicity alone. “Well, since it’s just me and you until they get back, what do you say we clean this mess up” Oliver suggested.

 

“Sure, why not,” Felicity said with a smile. “By the way since we weren’t actually introduced, although I told you my real name and I learned your name from them” she held her hand out “I’m Felicity Smoak”

 

“Oliver Queen,” he said taking her hand holding it longer than they both should have, looking in each other eyes. They both let go when they heard the door open and Diggle footsteps coming down the stairs. Whatever that moment was, it was over and all three of them got to work cleaning up the mess in the basement, so it could be livable. 

 

* * *

 

Their flight was to leave Moscow at 2:30pm, it was now 6am in Starling so Robert sent a text to his two children for one of them to meet them at the airport when they got in. Usually, it was Oliver who took the responsibility of picking up his parents because Thea always had an excuse.

 

Robert was in Moscow for Queen Consolidated business, at least on paper, but the fact was he was spying on the KGB. His mission was to find out if any KGB spies were among the Bratva. He used his Applied Science division to promote a new type of technology that will aid in cyber crimes, a device the KGB was very interesting in. But his mission was a bust because no matter how many times he brought up the conversation using the brotherhood as an example they didn’t take the bait. So, Robert and his wife was headed home after being away for two weeks.

 

“Honey, we have to go or we are going to miss our flight,” the man said to his wife who was putting on her jewelry in the bathroom.

 

“Calm down Robert or you’ll give yourself a stroke” she shouted from the bathroom. “I’ll be out in a minute.

 

“I don’t want to be here any longer, I miss the kids,” he said as he sat their luggage by the door. When suddenly he was startled by a knock on the door. Robert open the door surprised to see a mail carrier with a package.

 

“Robert Queen” the young boy said. The man nods and the boy handed him a clipboard to sign. “Have a good day” the boy said after Robert sign for the package.

 

“Who is it darling” Moira said exiting the bathroom.

 

“We have a package, I just hope it’s a parting gift from the KGB, we did give them a nice deal on our cyber tech,” he said walking over to the couch to have a seat.

 

“I thought you were in a rush to go home, you can open it at home” Moira said patting her husband on the back as she stood next to him.

 

“Just in case I don’t want it, I can leave it here for the maid” he explained.

 

“Well... go ahead and open it so we can leave,” she said helping him tear the tape off the box. When the tape was completely gone, Robert opened the box and inside the box was the words of the sound that came next, BOOM!


	6. Death Again

Oliver was startled awake by the buzzing of his cell phone. It was a message from his parents telling him to be at the airport at 6pm. He knew Thea wouldn’t go pick them up, she never do. He wish she knew how the Bratva worked, maybe she would get over how often her parents would be away on missions for the brotherhood, well at least her father, her mother doesn’t like being apart from him, so she travel with him using their company as an excuse to get intel to bring back to the Pakhan. He responded as quickly as he got the message.

 

Unable to go back to sleep, he stared at the ceiling. He had managed to make two cots out of crates, cardboards and blankets for him and Felicity. It was temporary, but it did the job, just for the night. He thought about his life. His parents were born into the Bratva as he was. He wondered what life would be like if he was given a choice and chose not to be a member of the brotherhood. Following his parents footsteps had not been his ultimate plan, although he knew once you’re in there’s only one way out, death. He wanted so much more out of life than witnessing death and despair every day. As a child, he dreamed of owning his own business, having a wife and a few children, although he was just a kid, even right now it seems like a dream that will never come true. He was good at what he did and there are many deaths on his hands. He didn’t want to do to his kids what was done to him, so he opt for no wife and no kids.

 

His thoughts were cut off by what sound like whimpering coming from the other side of the room where Felicity was sleeping. He wasn’t sure if she was awake or not until he heard another sound. This time the sound was clear, which followed by a few sniffles. He knew she was crying and he couldn’t do anything to make it better, but he would try.

 

“Felicity?” he said in a low soft tone. She didn’t answer, but she did turn over on her cot facing his direction giving him a reason to go over to her. He sat on the floor which still allowed him to be within eye length of her. He didn’t speak and neither did Felicity at first until he took one of her hands and held it.

 

“My mom is gone” she cried. It had been almost fifteen hours since the incident in Las Vegas, he was wondering when she was going to break.

 

“I’m sorry” he pondered. He wasn’t sure if saying sorry was appropriate considering he had killed many without regards to their family. She looked at him with something Oliver couldn’t decipher. Was it hatred? Did she blame him, he wondered as he held her hand tighter.

 

“You shouldn’t be sorry,” she said as she wiped her eyes. “You didn’t kill her, although you did kill Frank and his men, whom probably deserved it, but my mother didn’t. She just wanted to be loved and financially secure… I’m rambling, I’ll shut up” she said sniffing.

 

“It’s ok, I’m here to listen, besides I can’t imagine losing one of my parents like that regardless of what I do” he explains. She shook her and the tears continued to flow. Oliver caught a tear before it rolled down her cheek. They both went still at the intimate action, but after a moment Oliver continued to wipe the tears away while cupping her face with one hand.

 

“If I could make things better I would, but I know I can’t…” he paused because it’s not like he known her for a long time, it’s barely been a day. They were strangers and yet it seem as though they were connected somehow. “Just know I will keep you safe, I promise,” he said.

 

Once again, she nods her head, but the look in her eyes had lightened up. “Thank you” she whispered. Oliver sat beside her in silent for about an hour until he realized she had fallen asleep holding his hand. He knew it would be a matter of time before Diggle came to Verdant with updates.  So he texted Roy to bring Thea to Verdant as soon as she got up. He wanted her close just in case Anatoly had any ideas about harming her. At least he didn’t have to worry about his parent’s safety until they arrived in the evening.

 

In the meantime, he decided to do a few workout exercises to pass the time.

 

He had to be on his 359th push up when he heard the door chimed. He looked up to see Diggle running down the stairs. His arms were shaking, but he held the position until Diggle reached the bottom step with a look of distressed.

 

Oliver got to his feet as Diggle approached. “What happened?” Oliver questioned. Picking up a towel and wiping the sweat off his body. Diggle looked towards the back of the room where felicity was sleeping. Diggle raised an eyebrow at the man. “She’s sleeping, not dead,” Oliver said knowing exactly what his friend was thinking. “Now, what happened,” he asked again.

 

“Word is Anatoly and the Japanese Yakuza is working together to take down every mob family in Starling…” says Diggle.

 

“We know that, that’s why Anatoly wanted us to hit every head, but why?” Oliver asked.

 

“Frank Bertinelli was using his connection in Las Vegas to build a casino here. It would bring in so much revenue that would put the brotherhood and everyone else out of business at least here in Starling, and Frank was working with the Chinese Triad…”

 

“Putting the Triad second family in Starling instead of the bottom of the barrel,” Oliver said. Oliver paced the floor which is something he does when he’s thinking. “So sending me to kill Bertinelli had nothing to do with him helping the Triad bringing members illegally into the city. He was illuminating the Italians from being powerful if Bertinelli started a legal casino here, the Bratva and Yakuza wouldn’t be on top anymore” Oliver said pausing his pacing to take a look at Diggle.

 

“The Bratva and the Yakuza can now do what Bertinelli had planned, making them even more powerful and taking out everyone else would leave no room for competition” Diggle added.

 

“Yeah, but how long before that union will fall apart,” Oliver asked.

 

“That’s not all Oliver… Anatoly put out a hit on you, me and the rest of the crew using a Yakuza hitman” Diggle explained.

 

“We knew that, once again why was he nervous about Felicity or better yet me bringing a prostitute home unless he knew who she was, but why is she a threat?” Oliver questioned. He heard Felicity get up off the cot and walked towards the two men. He looked at her as she got closer.

 

“My father was born in Czech Republic, later his family moved to Russia. He joined the brotherhood early and later, before I was born, was the Pakhan until he was murdered. His name was Adam Dymek. When he died my mother and I changed our last name from Dymek because it means…”

 

“Smoke in Czech” Oliver said. Felicity looked surprised, but not as surprised as Oliver to this revelation.

 

“My mother just spelled it different. I was two years old when we moved back to the states” she added.

 

“So, technically you are Bratva” Diggle implied making Felicity gasp.

 

She nods and pulled her shirt off her shoulder which showed a small tattoo that looked like it was branding on her. Oliver couldn’t believe what he was hearing and seeing. Felicity never wanted to be a part of any mob. She kept her tattoo covered at all times, sometimes with makeup.

 

“Why was your mother with Frank Bertinelli?” Oliver questioned.

 

“My mother loved the glamor life and Frank gave it to her” she replied.

 

“I’m guessing Anatoly knew who you and your mother were. He probably told Frank, that’s why she was killed… Anatoly was next in line in succession, like I am. He’s not going to give that up now. Anatoly had this plan from the start...”

 

“You think he sent you there with hopes to kill Felicity also” Diggle said interrupting.

 

“No witnesses remember and by her father not having a son Anatoly would be temporary stand in until she came of age to take a Bratva husband who would become Pakhan or an arranged marriage to the next one in line which would have been Anatoly if she agreed…”

 

“Or you” Diggle said making Oliver and Felicity to look at each other. “But how would he know you wouldn’t kill her” Diggle asked.

 

“Anatoly knows I have a soft spot for innocents, besides she’s young, beautiful. He knows I would had hesitated, but eventually orders are orders. I don’t know, maybe he has a picture of her…” Oliver was getting frustrated. He dragged his hand down his face and took in a long breath.

 

“Um, I got a call to meet my mother there” once the words left her mouth Oliver knew it was a setup. He closed his eyes to relax himself. Felicity was aware Oliver called her beautiful and for a moment she felt a connection or maybe it was because he rescued her.

 

“He realize someday Felicity might find out the truth and claim what’s rightfully hers” Oliver pointed out. It was silent among the three for a brief second. They all knew something had to be done unless they waited around be killed.

 

“What’s the plan boss?” Diggle asked as he and Felicity looks to him for a plan or guidance.

 

“Exactly what I said I was going to do. I’m going to kill Anatoly before he gets me” Oliver reminded Diggle.

 

“What about us? What will we do?” Felicity asked with fear in her eyes. Oliver felt something but he didn’t answer. He will never let anyone he cares about get harmed, he just didn’t know where to hide her until he did what he does best.

 

“Let’s not forget the matter of the Yakuza hitman that’s gunning for us” Diggle chimed in.

 

“There has always been someone gunning for us, then we didn’t have a clue, now we do… Yakuza hitman is good, but I’m better besides I know who he is” Oliver said.

 

“Care to share” Felicity inquired looking between the men.

 

“Sho Takahiro, we met when I went to Japan with Anatoly about a year ago. He’s next in succession like I am” Oliver said.

 

“Is every hitman next in line?” Felicity teased as she huffed in frustration.

 

“The idea is to be able to do anything, make any call without giving a fuck before you can lead” Oliver explains.

 

“I guess that eliminates you now, huh” she smirked hunching her shoulders. Oliver ignored her comment, he never had any intentions on being like the other Pakhans. Throughout history the Brotherhood were running ragged with someone in charged who only worried about being able to order someone around. It was about time changing were made. If it’s a brotherhood, a leader should be willing to listen to those he command. Sometimes they have great ideas, but too scared to speak up because there’s a chance they would be branded or killed if they did so.

 

Before they could finish their conversation Oliver and Diggle get a text at the same time.

 

_Turn to SC7 Now!_

They both glanced at each other before running upstairs to the bar where a television was. Oliver hurried and turned it on, turning it to the channel suggested.

_Once again, there are reports that’s billionaire business mogul Robert Queen, owner and CEO of Queen Consolidated and his wife Moira Queen was killed in an explosion in Moscow about two hours ago. Robert Queen was on a business trip with his wife in Russia. Authorities think there was some type of gas leak that caused the explosion. There were no other deaths, but reports states there are many who suffered minor injuries. We’ll have more on this story on the top of the hour._

Oliver was staring at the television. He didn’t move an inch. He didn’t hear Diggle talking to him. His mind went blank.

 

Felicity knew exactly what he was feeling. She walked on the side of him and reached for his hand and squeezed it. That was the moment reality set in, he closed his eyes and returned the hand gesture to her.

 

“Oliver” she whispered his name. Taking a breath, he let her hand go, without looking at her.

 

“Diggle, keep her here until I get back” his tone was harsh. Diggle just nodded his head. Diggle was his friend, but he also knew when to not overstep his boundaries as a friend. Right now Oliver was in Bratva enforcer mode, as Captain he would usually send Diggle or Roy to do certain things for him unless Anatoly ordered him to do it himself and that person is the person that just walked away from Diggle.

 

“Oliver” she said again, but he didn’t answer, but headed out of Verdant walking fast. He passed by Roy and Thea on his way out.

 

“Roy… Diggle will fill you two in” he said as he gave his sister a hug and a kiss. “I love you, remember that” he said and he left.


	7. Vengeance Is Mines

Anger was his fuel and death was his motivation as his Ducati roared against the morning breeze. He pulled up alongside his driveway and paused before he made his way down the long path. He knew several men would be outside on high alert, but he didn’t care. They would die just like Anatoly if they got in his way.

 

He stopped midpoint and hopped off his bike. He made sure he had enough bullets and clips just in case things got out of hand. Some of the men were loyal to Anatoly and some were loyal to him. Their loyalty meant a lot to Oliver considering they’ve been waiting on the day Anatoly either step down or die.

 

His footsteps was as quiet as a mouse. He wasn’t afraid to be seen, he just didn’t want them to hear him coming. Most of the time the men standing outside would be lost in conversation or out there smoking cigarettes to notice someone approaching other than a car, but he has the advantage over them, he’s a marksman. He never misses, ever.

 

He spotted five men spread out in front of the mansion and two guarding the front door. There should be approximately 18 men on the inside plus Anatoly. The odds were bad, but that’s the type of shit he lives for.

 

Being Anatoly’s special “hitman” has its advantages, like special weaponry.  One useful item is the gun silencer. Most target never heard the gunfire before the bullet pierced their head, and that is what he’s hoping would happen here.

 

His pace sped up and as he got closer to the mansion.  He aimed and shot as many as he could before they realize they were under attack. A few of the men fired shots back in Oliver’s direction, but ultimately Oliver fired seven rounds taking seven men down.

 

He knew it would be a matter of time before those shot were heard inside making the men scramble around the house. Anatoly would be locked in his office, but that’s not a problem for Oliver. He was trained by the best to infiltrate and eliminate the enemy.

 

Oliver opened the front door as two men was trying to leave out. As the thought ‘hurt or be hurt’ clicked in his head he quickly aimed for the part of the man’s body where he could do the most damage, the man’s neck. With a swift movement, he punched the man in his throat hard crushing his larynx making the man grasp for air. The second man was also no challenge for Oliver. Oliver quickly stomped on the side of the man leg breaking it, causing the man to yell out in pain. Oliver then knocked him the man out with the butt of his gun.

 

Oliver moved through the foyer headed upstairs to Anatoly’s office. One by one he took out men, some were easy to subdue and some put up a fight once Oliver was able to disarm them, but in the long run none could compete with Oliver’s fighting skills. He was amazed some tried.

 

As he slowly walked the halls he came across three men standing in the center of the hallway. He wondered why they weren’t on guard, but as he got closer he realize it was men that were more loyal to him than Anatoly.

 

Oliver got their attention, “are you friend or foe” he questioned as his guns were aimed at two of the men heads. They raised their hands as if to surrender as one of the men began to speak.

 

“I was the one who texted you and Diggle, we are on your side,” the man said nervously. Oliver lowered his weapons and gave the men a nod.

 

“Anatoly… where is he” Oliver asked angrily. The man pointed down the hall where Anatoly’s office is located. Oliver had confirmation he was there and now he must die. “The usual two men guards,” he asked.

 

“Yeah, but his Sovietnik (Councilor) is in there with him” the man responding. Oliver took the lead as the other men pulled their weapons out just in case Anatoly decide to go out with a fight.

 

Anatoly’s office was literally straight ahead. Oliver starting running, as the men trailed him, using the momentum from running he kicked Anatoly’s door open. The men behind him were impressed. The door was as hard as steel and was reinforced by several deadbolt locks. As he entered the room, he rolled over onto the floor aiming his weapon at the two guards that started shooting as the noise of the door startled them. The men were down, they weren't dead, but they were moaning in pain as Oliver men secured their weapons.

 

Oliver stood up and looked at Anatoly, to Oliver surprise didn’t look worried. That’s the only thing he did right. He wasn’t a fearful man, a Pakhan had to be fearless. “You killed my parents… why?” Oliver asked walking towards the man.

 

“It wasn’t personal Oliver, I just needed you out of my way” the man calmly said. Oliver chuckled at the man’s words as he looked at his councilor cowering in the corner of the room.

 

“I’m going to ask you one more time… why?” Oliver threatens.

 

Anatoly smiled, “only the students can defeat the teacher… obviously those words I told you so long ago stuck with you, but you will never win. I will never be defeated, because even in death you will suffer and beg for your life and the people you care about life” he explained smirking like an idiot.

 

“What… you think I don’t know about the hit you have on my head by the Yakuza or the fact that Felicity is Bratva. She was heir, but you killed her father in order to become Pakhan knowing she wouldn’t pick you as her husband when she came of age” said Oliver as Anatoly looked in shock. “When you saw us together, you panicked, but I didn’t know who she was at the time… your actions gave it away. Not very smart for our leader” he taunted.  

 

“So, now you’re going to do to me as I once done. Well, what are you waiting for… get it over with or **_get the hell out of my office_** ” he roared. Oliver hesitated, which he only done one other time and that was with Felicity. Anatoly had been more of a father to him through the years than his father ever was, but thinking of his father and mother Oliver became enraged again. Before he could aim his gun at Anatoly’s head, Anatoly beat him to it shooting Oliver in the shoulder. Oliver stumbled back with a frown. He was quick to recover, but his men had open fire on Anatoly hitting Anatoly multiple times. Oliver wanted to be the one to avenge his parent’s death, so he walked over to Anatoly whom was limp in his chair but still breathing and shot him point blank between the eyes. “For my parents.”

 

His men lower their weapon and did a sort of salute. Oliver knew they were acknowledging him as the new Pakhan, but actually he wasn’t. Felicity will take a husband and he would become the new Pakhan as long as he is in the Bratva ranks. Oliver will be temporary Pakhan in the meantime and then he would resume his position as Brigadier (Captain) until the Pakhan death (and that’s only if no kids are the heir) or he step down.

 

Oliver watched as his men sent out multiple texts informing the other Bratva members of the new Pakhan.

 

Oliver still had a hit on his head, so he informed his men to find the Yakuza hitman and bring him there for interrogation. He also informed his men to get rid of the bodies. Oliver looked at the Sovietnik (Councilor) whom seem scared, but the man began to speak.

 

“How may I assist you, sir” the man voice trembled as he talked. Oliver laughed at the man.

 

“You’re a terrible advisor, put him in a cell downstairs until I get a chance to “talk” to him. He knows what Anatoly was planning, he may have even been the one to orchestrate the plan” Oliver ordered.

 

“I will tell you everything, just don’t kill me” the man said as he was dragged out the room by one of Oliver’s men. Oliver looked around as one of the men tried to stop the bleeding to his wound. He was the Pakhan, at least for now. Things are going to be different.

 

* * *

 

 

Diggle paced the floors of Verdant as Felicity console Thea. Roy sat on the bar stool shaking his leg impatiently. They didn’t know what was happening on the outside and they were use to having Oliver’s back, but orders are orders. So they waited for him to return or send word, if neither happen then the worse had happened and most likely Oliver is dead.

 

Diggle knew if that was the case, he had to get the rest of them out of there to somewhere safe. He mentally planned in his head for the worse case scenario, but he prayed for the best.

 

It had almost been an hour since Oliver left to do God knows what, when Diggle and Roy’s cell phone buzzed simultaneously. They both looked at each other and smiled with relief. “Come on guys we’re going to the mansion” Diggle suggested. Felicity and Thea didn’t know what was going on, but they prepared to leave anyway.

 

Roy was the first one to exit the door, when he saw a small package laying on the ground outside the door. It was beautifully wrapped. He picked it up and shook it a few times trying to figure out what may be in it. He knew that Tommy had a few girls that drooled over him every night when the club was in business and some of them always brought him gifts. He assumes this was one of them. Since Tommy always throw them away, he didn’t see the harm in opening it.

 

Diggle notice what he was about to do and shouted at him at the top of his lungs, “ROY, NOOOOOOO.” He ran to Roy as fast as he could and snatched the gift out of his hands and threw it, but he wasn’t fast enough and the gift exploded. The volume and release of energy sent everyone flying backwards with debris falling everywhere. The ladies screamed as Diggle and Roy grunted as the air was knocked out of them. Smoke filled the air and then it was silent.


	8. Broken

His ears was ringing, he couldn’t hear anything. Coughing as he looked around and saw nothing but debris and smoke. His heart started beating fast. He didn’t see Thea or Felicity. Roy was near him. He checked for a pulse. Roy was alive. He felt pain on his leg and realized it was a beam laying on it. It must have fallen from the ceiling. He tried his best to move it, but it didn’t budge. It was too heavy, he needed help getting it off of him considering the position he was in.

 

His hearing was starting to return as he heard someone crying, it sounded like Thea. “Thea” he yelled.

 

“Mr. Diggle, where are you. What happened?” she cried shouting.

 

“It’s alright, are you hurt?” he asked trying to look the other way from where her voice could be heard, but he couldn’t move.

 

“NO, but Felicity might be, her head is bleeding. Where’s Roy?” she questioned. She couldn’t see anyone but Felicity.

 

“He’s fine, I think he’s just knocked out. Feel for a pulse on Felicity”

 

“OK,” she said and then it was silent for a few second. “She’s breathing… she’s alive” she said.

 

He was relieved to hear that. He was afraid all of Oliver’s effort to keep her safe had failed. “I hear sirens, we’ll be alright as soon as they get in here” he responded as Roy woke up fast panicking looking around. “It’s alright, are you hurt,” Diggle asked Roy as he looked at the man with sorrow in his eyes. “Not the time to blame yourself, you didn’t know… just get this thing off my leg” Diggle shouted and Roy nodded and got up to help Diggle.

 

Once Diggle was free from the metal beam, he ran over to where Thea and Felicity were. Thea got up and hugged him. He let her go and gave her a look over before he handed her to Roy, so he could check on Felicity who was still unconscious. He heard a loud noise and a lot of voices. It was the fire department and the police forcing their way through the debris.

 

“We got an injured woman over here” he yelled at the men who ran over to them. They started working on Felicity as some of the other firemen led the three of them out of the partially burning building. Oxygen masks were put on their faces as they walked over to the paramedic.

 

* * *

 

Blood was pouring from everywhere on the man. Oliver leaned against the wall as one of his men inflicted pain on the man once known to be Anatoly’s trusted advisor. Oliver never expected the man to go against Anatoly, but his parents were good friends with both of them and that pissed him off. Every time the man started to speak, Oliver nodded giving permission for his man to hit him again. Oliver wanted the man to beg for his life. He couldn’t get off easy. The man wanted to speak and tell what he knew, but Oliver is warning him to not lie or things will get worse.

 

“I will ask you one question at a time, if you fail to answer correctly or if I think you are lying, I’m going to cut off one finger at a time. Do you understand?” Oliver warned as the man answered by shaking his head and spitting out blood. “Good, who is Anatoly working with?” Oliver knew the answer to the question, but he’s testing the man to see if he would tell the truth.

 

“Yakuza” the man whispered. Oliver circled the man trying to intimidate him even more. Everyone knew Oliver was ruthless, but they never seem him like this, even his men was scared.

 

“What’s the plan besides taking out every outfit in Starling,” Oliver asked standing behind the man.

 

“The idea is for the Brotherhood and Yakuza to collaborate in order to run everyone else out of town,” he said.

 

“Yeah, how long would that last before that unity fell apart leaving only one. How stupid was Anatoly for agreeing to that” Oliver asked?

 

“I think the Yakuza have something on Anatoly. Anatoly almost seemed scared of Ryuu Hiroyuki... and if you don't know he’s sending his right-hand man, Sho Takahiro, to kill you and anyone who gets in his way,” the man said. “I’m sorry I was just doing my job, I will be loyal to you like I was loyal to Anatoly” the man pleaded. Oliver was about to hit the man when he heard a noise coming from upstairs. Oliver men were on guard and had their weapons drawn when they heard someone rushing down the stairs.

 

“Sara” Oliver walked over to her. She had a busted lip and she was holding her arm. “What happened to you,” he asked.

 

“I ran into a few Triad members, but I’m ok, you should see them,” she said with a smile. He was proud of her, she always was a good fighter and was determined to move up in ranks despite being a woman. “I’m glad you’re alright, I saw the club on fire and the police and fire department was all around I couldn’t get in” she explained. Oliver frowned trying to understand what she just said. Before she could say another word Oliver ran up the stairs so fast, it left her confused.

 

Sara and the rest of his men followed leaving Anatoly’s advisor tied up to a chair moaning in pain.

 

* * *

 

Oliver didn’t care that the police had the street to the building blocked off from the public to ensure safety, he was getting pass if he had to fight his way through. He got out his car and ran the rest of the way bypassing an officer calling for him to stop. His heart was racing, not because he was just running, but because his sister, Felicity and his two best friends were in there. He had failed them because he had his own vendetta against Anatoly when he knew they were in danger. He paused. Afraid to entered the building that was scorched and still smoking despite the fire department effort to put the fire out with water. He dropped to his knees. A few seconds passed when he heard a familiar voice.

 

“Oliver”

 

He looked around anxiously trying to find where the voice was coming from when he spotted Diggle. He got up and walked with a fast paced towards his best friend. He heart calmed when he saw Thea and Roy, but someone was missing. As he approached the group, Thea ran into his arms, he gladly responded by hugging her tight. “Are you guys alright,” he said. He wanted them to be alright, but his first question in his head was actually ‘where’s Felicity’, but he had to know if they were alright since they were in his view.

 

“We’re good Oliver” Diggle answered, but he knew that look on Oliver’s face. “She’s fine also Oliver. She’s getting her head wrapped up, but she needs to go to the hospital. We were told to go, but we’re not” Diggle explained.

 

“Where is she?” Oliver asked. Diggle pointed to the other ambulance. “She hit her head” he said.

 

Oliver rushed over to the other ambulance. They locked eyes, which hers started to tear up and he let out a breath because besides the head bandage she looked fine. She was sitting up breathing in oxygen. He got in the ambulance with her and reached for her hand. She squeezed his hand hard and never let him go, even when the paramedic said he couldn’t ride in the ambulance to the hospital. Oliver warned the man that if he didn’t ride, he’ll take her to the hospital himself and then he would sue his ass if something happened to her.

 

When Oliver and felicity arrived at the hospital he was surprised that Diggle, Roy, Thea, Sara and about ten other men from the brotherhood was already there waiting. He forgot the kind treatment the Pakhan receives, both of them, considering Felicity is the heir. It was something he would have to get used to, at least until Felicity pick a husband.

 

Oliver was told she needed to go for a CT scan, it should take about an hour, so he was asked to wait in the waiting room. He didn’t want to leave her, but he had to. The threat was still out there waiting to make another move. Oliver had to get a step ahead of him before someone else he loves gets killed.   

 

It was taking more than an hour. Oliver was getting impatient and the nurses was getting annoyed by the constant flirting by his men, which Oliver put a stop to with just a look. Diggle sat by Oliver after watching him from a distant. Oliver didn’t move or tense, he just sat, blank expression and didn’t say a word. So, Diggle broke the ice.

 

“It was a bomb wrapped like a present. Roy didn’t know. I thought I stopped him in time, but I didn’t… I’m sorry, I was supposed to keep them safe” Diggle explained.

 

“The blame isn’t yours, mines or Roy’s. The person who set this in motion is dead” he responded.

 

“I know, I got the text. We were headed out when the explosion happened” Diggle said. “So, you’re the man now, huh” patting Oliver on the back.

 

“Yeah, I guess I am, at least until Fe…” he paused saying her name because he didn’t know what was going on with her. If it’s taking more than an hour than something must be wrong.

 

“When she woke up, she asked about you. I thought you might want to know that” Diggle said getting up and headed over to talk to his men. Yes, his men. His Captain was promoted, which made him in line to be Brigadier (captain), it wasn’t official, but what better time than the present to get acquainted with the men he will lead and command.  

 

Oliver heard a voice ask for the family of Felicity Smoak. Every single person that was there with Oliver got up and walked towards the doctor once Oliver got up. The doctor was loss for words, seeing over fifteen people facing him. All men and two young ladies.

 

“You’re all her family?” the doctor asked.

 

“Brothers” Roy responded. Oliver faced the doctor without saying a word, he just waited for the doctor to report.

 

“And sisters” Sara chimed in.

 

“I see… well, she’s fine, a slight concussion. She can go home and rest for 24 hours. If she faint, start to throw up or become extremely dizzy, bring her back quickly” the doctor said. Oliver just nodded with relief. “She’ll be right out” said the doctor as he walked away.

 

“I’ll go get the car” Diggle responded. Oliver stopped him and Diggle looked at him with curious eyes.

 

“You are their Captain, one of them should get the car” Oliver whispered.

 

“Right, I got to get use to that” he said as Roy smiled at the man realizing they both had been promoted.

 

Oliver decided to go look for Felicity’s room because the wait was tearing him apart. He walked the hall because he was told it was down on the right. He came to a room he heard someone crying inside. He walked in and saw her sitting on the bed with her hands over her face.

 

“Felicity,” he said softly. She was startled because she didn’t expect him to come to her room.

 

“Oliver” she sniffed, wiping her tears from her eyes. “What are you doing in here?”

 

“I was worried about you” he said as he sat beside her on the bed.

 

“Worried about me” she laughed at that. “Why are you worried, you’re the one who got me into this mess? I had a perfect good life back in Vegas… it was quiet and no one tried to kill me” she cried.

 

“I’m sorry” he whispered. He wasn’t sure if his feeling was hurt or not, but what he did know she would be dead now. Not by him, but if she had walked into that room when Bertinelli had killed her mother, he would have done the same to her.  “Would you like me to leave?” he asked.

 

She looked at him. There was a mixture of feelings his eyes portrayed. She had forgotten he just lost both his parents like she lost her mother. She knew he was trying to protect her. Heck, she liked the fact that she was someone’s priority, but it all started in Vegas when she walked through that damn door and saw him kneeling down at her mother’s body. She should have ran faster or even gotten in her car headed towards the authorities. She knew how to make herself invisible or even given herself a new identity in another country. Why did she come from behind that staircase? Why she even care that he looks broken? “I’m not thinking clearly, hence the bump on my head,” she said putting her hand on the bandage. “Hell, I may even be sleep deprived. One day I stayed awake for forty hours and I started seeing purple elephants and kangaroos. I don’t like kangaroos. They’re scary like an old boyfriend that once…. I’m going to stop talking now” she said turning away from him never answering his question.

 

“The doctor said you can go ho…” he stopped himself before he finished that sentence. His home isn’t her home even if he wanted it to be.

 

“Can I” she asked. Oliver looked puzzled. “Can I go home?” she questioned. Oliver heart stopped beating. He didn’t know what to say, she still was in danger, but he couldn’t hold her without her wanting to be in Starling, he could but he want to be a better person than Anatoly and anyone that came before him.

 

“What about you being the heir or the fact that someone is still out there trying to kill us?” he tried to say anything that may convince her to stay, knowing that might not be the right thing to say.

 

“Trying to kill you. I want to go home Oliver… I haven’t even buried my mother” she yelled.

 

He stared at her for a moment. His face was blank and she didn’t see any feelings in his eyes anymore, they were cold. “Alright, I’ll get you a plane ticket right away” he said.

 

“I can get my own ticket, just leave… I’ll be fine” Oliver gave her a half smile and exited the room.

 


	9. Returning A Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I told some of you I was updating in a couple days, but I was bored and didn't want to leave the story in such a way that didn't quite make sense. So here's a shorter chapter and a little bit of fluff. Enjoy
> 
> I really appreciate all comments and kudos, you really don't know how much it means to me that you all are still interested in this story. 
> 
> I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mines, heck no one's perfect.

Oliver walked back down the hallway to the waiting area where Diggle and the rest of the brotherhood were waiting for him and Felicity. Diggle noticed Oliver’s expression on his face, so he told the men to meet them at the mansion. Diggle was their Captain, and unless Oliver had other orders they did as they were told.

 

“What happened?” Diggle questioned as he approached Oliver who continued to walk towards the exit sign ignoring his friend’s question.

 

Sara and Thea were walking behind the two men, then Sara turned around and headed back into the hospital as the others left out.

 

Sara was the only woman in the brotherhood. She had come to Oliver some years back requesting sanctuary because she was running from a life of servitude amongst the Sinaloa Cartel in Mexico. Her mother and father were killed, and her sister Laurel almost lost her life because of it, but Oliver had saved her by killing every associate the Cartel had in Starling. They haven’t heard from them since, it had been years.

 

Sara and Laurel were sisters, but they were like night and day. Laurel was always the good daughter while Sara was pegged as being a trouble maker. So she ran away from home at twenty. Living a life as a prostitute was how she was grabbed by the Cartel and sent to Mexico. She escaped two years after and had cleaned up her act ever since. Her first few months being around all those men was hard. She used sex to get what she wanted until she came on to Oliver who shown her she didn’t have to use sex as a tool. He explained she can get everything she wanted if she worked for it like everyone else. She had also learned how to fight and use a gun by Oliver and to this day she would always remain loyal to him for what he’s done for her.

 

Sara knows Felicity is nothing like her or how she once was, but if she can manage to talk to her and see why Oliver had such a shitty face, maybe she could return the favor and help Oliver like he did for her those years ago.

 

Sara found Felicity still in her room. She was washing the soot off her face and clothes.

 

“You know that’s not coming out of those clothes like that,” Sara said startling her. Felicity looked at the woman with wide eyes. “I’m sorry I scared you”. Sara can tell Felicity is afraid. She seems nervous. Sara wondered did she think she was there to kill her.

 

“Did Oliver send you,” Felicity asked facing Sara.

 

“No, he doesn’t know I’m here, but by the look on his face, you’re not coming with us, am I right” Sara responded. Felicity didn’t answer she just lowered her head looking at the flood fidgeting with her fingers. “I lost my parents also. They were killed about five years ago…” Felicity looked up at the woman in shock. “No, Oliver didn’t kill them” Sara laughed at Felicity’s facial expression. “I got myself into some trouble and the men that were after me thought by killing my parents would cause me to come out from hiding. Anyway, Oliver saved me and been saving me ever since. The difference is you’re not me.”

 

“I don’t understand,” Felicity said taking a seat on the bed.

 

“I can tell there’s something between you two” Sara smiled.

 

“There’s nothing between us. We just met a few days ago” she responded.

 

“And yet, there’s a connection. I saw it in his eyes the first day I met you and I see it in your eyes now. I never believed in love at first sight, but you two have something. That’s what I mean you are different than me. I tried to seduce Oliver some years back when I first ran to him for help and he didn’t bite. He was cold, although he helped me, I think if I ran away it wouldn’t have mattered what so ever, but you matter” Sara explains.

 

“I know he means well and he wants to keep me safe, but that’s all it is” Felicity admitted.

 

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself?” Sara asserted with a little attitude.

 

“Neither, it’s a fact” Felicity assured the lady.

 

“You do realize he could have killed you in Vegas. You do realize he will risk his own life to save yours. He only does that to people he care about. Of course he doesn’t go around killing women and children, but if given the order he would, so why do you think he didn’t kill you knowing orders were given to take out any witnesses no matter what?” Sara questioned.

 

“I don’t know, but we had just met… he couldn’t…” Felicity was at a loss for words. Her mind was so scrambled from the past events she couldn’t think straight.

 

“Well, the one thing I’ve learned is the universe has a way of bringing people together. If it’s meant to be, it will.” The women stood in silent for a few minutes. Sara could tell Felicity is thinking. “We can protect you and if you want… become your family. Do you know what we said when the doctor came out asking for the family of Felicity Smoak and fifteen people stood up… well he asked was we all your family and we responded by saying we are her brothers and sisters” Sara explained. Felicity was taken aback by Sara’s declaration. Her emotions once again were getting the best of her. Sara didn’t wait to get a response, she just left the room giving Felicity something to think about.

 

It didn’t take Felicity long before she was running out the room after Sara. “Sara, wait” she shouted. Sara smiled before turning around to face Felicity who crashed into Sara as soon as she turned around. Felicity was hugging her like her life depended on it and Sara responded by hugging her back. “I’m scared” she whispered in the woman’s neck.

 

Sara broke the hug to look at Felicity. “Of what, someone hurting you or falling for a man you already fell for?" Sara asked.

 

“Both,” she said.

 

“That’s normal, you wouldn’t be human if you were not” she said.

 

“So do you think he would let me come back?” Felicity asked.

 

“You mean come home… of course Felicity” Sara assured her. “Let’s go”.

 

Felicity nodded walking and talking as if she found her a new best friend. She told Sara how she needed to get her some more glasses because she couldn't see so well. She mentioned getting some new clothes and her job back in Vegas. Felicity talked the entire time, Sara hardly said anything, but she was fascinated by the woman who had seemed to have a way about herself. She understood what Oliver saw in the women, she just hoped one day she too could find that person who could bring light into her darkness until then she had a friend in Felicity.

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver’s mood wasn’t the best and his men had to hear his wrath. He yelled, he ordered and he even went down to the basement and beat Anatoly’s advisor unconscious. He was pissed and because of who he was no one could say a damn thing about it. Diggle gave him a look, but Oliver just ignored him. Diggle wouldn’t dare step out of line, but as Oliver friend the look let Oliver know he’s losing it so calm down. Oliver went to Anatoly’s office which is his office now and tried to calm down. There was so much stuff running around in his head. His parent’s murder, the explosion at the club, an assassin gunning for him and Felicity is leaving town. He felt like drowning his problems and sorrow with alcohol, but he needed to have a clear head just in case something happened, at least a clearer head and alcohol only makes things worse. So he would just sit there for a while before facing his men again.

 

Oliver heard the beeping of his cell phone. It was a text notification. He really didn’t want to be bothered and he dreaded looking at it just in case someone else was hurt. He also thought it might be Tommy again, who have been texting him since the club was destroyed. He didn’t want to talk to him either. But his conscious wouldn’t let him not look at his phone, so he picked it up and read the text:

 

S - _Need to talk, come to your room right away_

 

It was from Sara. But he couldn’t understand why he needed to go to his room to talk. Did no one tell her he didn’t want to be disturbed? Maybe she had some information about the assassin or something. He contemplated for a few minutes if he was ready to face anyone just yet. He decided if he was going to be their leader, he couldn’t allow them to see him breakdown even if he had reasons to. He texted her back:

 

O – _My office, Now!_

It took her a minute to reply

 

S – _Um, No… please go to your room._

 

Oliver was starting to get heated again. No one would dare tell the Pakhan no. He got up and left his office headed to his room. Every man that was in his way as he moved angrily down the hall got out of his way.

 

He opened his bedroom door with force, but what he saw stopped him in his tracks. He took a breath and the storm that was raging in his head had passed that quickly. He stepped in closing the door quietly. Felicity was asleep in his bed, wearing his shirt. Now he realized why he didn’t see Sara at the house. She had stayed behind at the hospital obviously talking to Felicity. So he sent her a text:

 

O – _Thank you ; )_

He sat on the couch and watched her sleep. He wasn’t sure she was supposed to sleep after a head injury, but he saw the rise and fall of her chest and heard the small whimpering noise she made in her sleep. Was she having a nightmare or was it just her natural sounds while she slept. Whatever the case, he wasn’t leaving her side until she woke up.

 


	10. The Hitman

It’s been several hours since Oliver sat on the couch watching Felicity as she slept. He knew she needed the rest. The events of the last couple of days were taking a toll on him as well, but watching her sleep cleared his mind a bit.  

 

He heard a soft knock on the door and his sister’s voice calling his name. He closed his eyes and took a breath. He wondered _how he could be so entangled in his own emotions forgetting his sister was hurting too._ He got off the couch and opened the door for Thea and without a word he pulled her to his chest and embraced her. He held her for quite some time before he ushered her into his room closing the door behind her. He motion for her to have a seat on the couch. There was a small night light on the side of the table that he turned on so they could see each other, but most of the light was coming in from the outside. He was hoping their talking wouldn’t wake up Felicity. He didn’t want to leave out the room to talk to Thea because he wanted to be there when Felicity woke up.

 

He sat beside Thea and reached for her hand, which she gladly accepted. “How are you feeling?” he whispered.

 

Oliver could see the tears already pouring down her face. She blew out a breath and said “I was so mad at them for leaving again that I didn’t say goodbye to them. I can’t remember the last time I told them I loved them and now… I will never get that chance” she cried. Oliver pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back in a soothing motion. He knew exactly how she felt. He didn’t talk to them much either, that’s why he looked ay Anatoly more of a father figure than his own father because Anatoly made time for him growing up.

 

“They knew” was the only words he managed to get past the lump in his throat.

 

“I don’t want to lose you, Ollie” she murmured as she look up at him.

 

“You’re not going to lose me Speedy, not now, not ever” he replied wiping the tears from her face.

 

“How do you know? You are the leader of the most dangerous organization in the world. Every Pakhan before you were killed…” she couldn’t finish her sentence before she was crying again against his chest. He couldn’t respond to that, she was right, but he promise to do things differently because unlike Anatoly and some of the others, he had something to lose.

 

Felicity shifted in the bed. He noticed Felicity’s breathing was different, more controlled than relaxed,  which means she was awake.  

 

“Thea, I promise… I will do things a lot different. This organization needs a change because I don’t want to lose anyone else” he responded. He wasn’t only saying those words to Thea, but knowing Felicity was listening, it was directed at her as well. They held each other for a moment later before Thea let him go.

 

“I’m going to find Roy,” she told her brother who raised an eyebrow at her. “And don’t look at me like that, he’s a good person,” she said.

 

“I know he is, that doesn’t mean I want him with my baby sister,” he said.

 

“I’m your only sister” she replied with a smile heading out the door. He just shook his head with a slight smirk on his face. Once Thea left Felicity turned over in the bed and faced Oliver.

 

“Hey, did we wake you,” he asked walking over to the bed and taking a seat at the foot of the bed. He wanted to be closer, but he didn’t want to push her away.

 

“No, I was awake a few minutes before she knocked on the door” she confessed. “I knew you were in the room, but I didn’t know what to say.”

 

“How are you feeling, how’s your head” he questioned.

 

“I’m fine, I think I needed that sleep. Did you sleep?” she responded.

 

“No, I couldn’t… so much was on my mind” he said.

 

“I’m sorry” her tone was low, but it was so much meaning in those two words.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry about” he assured her.

 

“Actually I do. I’m afraid and I took things out on you when all you’ve been doing is trying to keep me safe… besides I’m not the only one mourning” she replied.

 

“Felicity” he whispered.

_Why he had to say my name like that,_ she thought to herself. His voice made her stomach flip. He made her stomach flip. “Oliver, I’m not used to this… life. I really wanted to come” her eyes widen at what she said. Those stomach flips made her nervous. She started fidgeting with the blanket and her babbling was about to start. “Not come as in a sexual high, but come… here with you, to this beautiful mansion, but I was afraid. So much has happened… my mom… I don’t have a job… and I don’t have clothes… I need my glasses, I don’t have my car, I loved my car, not the name though, it remind me of an ex-boyfriend, but…”

 

“Some of those things can be replaced, and I will keep you safe” interrupting her babble

 

“You can’t say that look what happened at the club” she blurted.

 

“I know, I let my guard down, but I promise it won’t happen again” he declared rubbing his face at the thought of how bad things could have been.

 

She conceded by saying “Ok”, she didn’t want him to blame himself and she wasn’t blaming him.

 

“Ok?” he repeated with a smile.

 

“Yes, but one thing” she stated.

 

“Whatever you want or need I’ll do it” he responded.

 

“Great, because I’m hungry,” she said shyly.

 

“We can go downstairs, but you need some clothes,” he said pointing to her shirt. She blushed because she was wearing his shirt without permission. She was hoping he wouldn’t mind when Sara told her to go to his room and shower. She couldn’t put back on those clothes that smelled like smoke and was covered in soot. He had so many besides the shirt smelled like him.

 

“I was hoping to stay in bed, and maybe you can bring me something to eat” she pleaded.

 

“I can do that,” he said quickly leaving the room.

 

* * *

 

 

**Six Hours Ago**

 

_Sho Takahiro, Ryuu Hiroyuki’s right-hand man, has been a member of the Japanese Yakuza for over a decade. He didn’t move up in ranks like most people in their organization. He was unemployed and homeless on the streets on Japan before becoming a Yakuza hitman. He saved Hiroyuki’s life one day and from that point on he was given a job and defense training._

_He became loyal to the man who saved his life, like most people in that situation._

_He met Oliver Queen once a few years back and like most, right-hand man to another, they didn’t get along. They intimidated each other every chance they got, but neither backed down. So for Takahiro to be given the job of taking out Mr. Queen was a god damn privilege._

_Unlike Oliver, who uses a gun to take out his target, Takahiro uses bombs. Not one type, but many different kinds, which confuses authorities. Most explosive experts knows most bombers always keep to one particular style, it’s their signature, but not Takahiro. He like to keep the cops guessing._

_He had watch his work from a distant. It had exploded just as he intended it to do, but he had failed because Oliver Queen wasn’t at the club at the time. His intel must have been wrong._

_He watched as the firemen brought out three individuals and a few minutes later, one on a stretcher. He wasn’t sure who was on the stretcher until he saw the long blonde locks. He knew then Oliver wasn’t inside. He yelled from afar._

_And then he saw him. Running. Eager to get to the scene. He realized Oliver must have felt something for those that were caught in the blast. He saw Oliver dropped to his knees as emotions overpowered him. This information was vital to Takahiro, so he took pictures of the people Oliver was standing near. Finding out who the three individuals were was more important because taking out his weaknesses makes it easier to take Oliver out._

_Next time he would ensure to take out his target, starting with those he loves._

**Present**

 

Takahiro was good at getting information on anyone. He found out about the three people who Oliver was so concerned about after the explosion. Besides his sister and a young man who reminded him of himself, the only one that might be a potential threat was the man known as John Diggle, former Army Special Forces and Oliver’s right hand man. “Everyone has a weakness Mr. Queen and I just found yours” he said to himself.

 

But who was the blonde female and was she important to Oliver, he thought to himself. As he punch keys on his laptop. There was no mention of the survivors by name in the news. So he made a call to the hospital.

 

“Yes, I’m trying to deliver some flowers to the victims of that explosion, it’s from an anonymous donor” he confirmed.

 

_“I’ll connect you to the emergency room, please hold” the lady on the other end said._

_“ER Walker speaking” a voice said a moment later._

 

“Yes, I’m calling from ‘For you flowers’, I’m trying to make a delivery to the victim of that explosion at Verdant earlier by anonymous donor and I don’t have the patient’s name” he said.

 

_“I’m sorry. But we can’t give out that information” the voice replied angrily._

 

“I’m only delivery flowers, I don’t want their medical history” he countered starting to get frustrated by the rudeness of the person on the line.

 

_“Sir, the patient has already left” she clarified._

 

“What their name, please” he insisted.

 

_“Felicity Smoak”_ the woman responded. He hung up and searched his computer for Felicity Smoak.

 

“Well, well, well… what do we have here, you’re a long way from home…美しいです(beautiful). 彼女はオリバーの弱点であることができます(can she be Oliver's weakness)” he pointed out.

 

* * *

 

“She has burns over 10% of her body. She’s lucky… if it wasn’t for her husband’s body that shielded her body, she might not be alive right now” the doctor explained to the authorities. “If she has any family, you might want to call them, it can help with recovery” the doctor explained.

 

The doctor walked away as the officer got on the phone. After pushing a few buttons and a brief pause the man said “I need a message sent to America on a secure line… locate Oliver and Thea Queen.”


	11. Ryuu Hiroyuki

Sara came bearing gifts to Oliver’s room where Felicity was lying on the bed reading. Felicity hasn’t seen Oliver since he brought her some food several hours ago. She wasn’t exactly waiting up for him, but it was his room after all. She didn’t want to bother anyone about Oliver’s whereabouts because everyone was dealing with the attack on the club, the assassin, but most importantly the death of the two prominent members of the Bratva and owners of the house.

 

Felicity was startled as the woman entered the room knocking items over because her hands were full of bags.  Felicity raised up off the bed, eyes big as she looked at Sara put the bags down on the floor with a thump.

 

“Whew, that was heavy,” Sara said wiping her forehead.

 

“Um, Sara… there are like a hundred men around here, why didn’t you ask one of them for help” Felicity questioned Sara.

 

Sara looked at her with a smile before she answered. “Around here, everyone has to carry their own weight. There are no holding one's hands, besides I can do anything they can do” she said.

 

“Obviously… so what’s in the bags” Felicity asked trying not be anxious knowing they were things for her.

 

“Well, your…” she paused because the words boyfriend almost came out of her mouth. “Our dearest leader told me to pick up a few things for you” Sara answered.

 

“That’s more than a few things… that remind me of my mom. When I was younger I used to go to the grocery store with her. She would always say she was only getting a few things and we come out with over ten bags or so…” she trailed off thinking about her mother.

 

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Sara said to Felicity who had a few tears in her eyes. “Come on let’s try on these things. I had to guess at your size, but I think everything fits” Sara said as Felicity grabbed the bags like it was Christmas. “I have something for you” Sara pulled out a pair of glasses from her back pocket.

 

“Omg, how did you…” Felicity said putting them on her face and surprised they were her prescription.

 

“You really don’t know who you just became friends with, do you?” Sara chuckled while shaking her head at Felicity who was still in shock. “If you must know I took the jet to Vegas, broke in your apartment and found your spare pair of glasses.” Felicity looked even more shocked as Sara was amused with her expression.

 

“So, why didn’t you just bring my clothes from home?” Felicity asked.

 

“Because, my Captain… I mean our Pakhan didn’t tell me to” she said taking clothes out the bag.

 

“Oh,” Felicity said almost with a frown because she wondered why it was fine for Sara to leave town and not her.  

 

“Maybe it’s because he would prefer to be with you and right now he couldn’t leave town,” Sara said as Felicity realize she said that out loud. “Besides, new stuff is so much better” Sara teased holding up some panties and bras making Felicity blush. They spent some time talking as Felicity tried on the clothes, which to her surprise fit perfectly.  

 

* * *

 

The room was filled with a lot of tension as the men, as many as twenty were all gathered in Oliver's office strategizing various issues. Diggle was doing most of the talking, being Oliver’s right-hand man. Oliver just listened only commenting now and then. They had been in that office for about five hours, Oliver was starting to get frustrated. He knew these men are the ones who has to go out there and risk their lives. The Pakhan only gave orders, but rarely went out to do things himself. If that time came, his men would know they fucked up, so Oliver was giving them a chance to find the assassin and take down any Yakuza that may be in Starling.

 

“Come on guys… most of you been on the streets you haven’t heard anything” Diggle shouted. Most of the men shook their head as others didn’t say a word.  

 

That was the last draw for Oliver who got up and slammed his hand on his desk. “Fuck this… this assassin has cost me… us too much, including my parents. If you guys aren’t going to be helpful, I can go out and find him or the goddamn information myself” he yelled. Every man in the office including Diggle and Roy jumped to their feet. They knew the rules, if they’re not helpful or beneficial to the brotherhood, they are not needed. The result of that is death.

 

Every man in that room knew that Oliver could take them all on and win. “We’ll meet here again tonight, by then someone better have some information or don’t come back here,” Oliver said as Diggle gave him one of his looks telling him the men are doing their best. Oliver, as usual, ignored Diggle. Oliver loves Diggle like a brother, but Diggle pushes his buttons as the leader and Oliver would hate to lash out on Diggle.

 

“Alright guys, you heard him see you this evening,” Diggle said. The men all left Oliver’s office. Diggle and Roy stayed behind just in case Oliver had orders for them.

 

Oliver sat back down and poured another drink. “Diggle, get some sleep, we’re going to QC in a few hours. I need for the board to know _my_ company still has an owner and CEO” Oliver requested.

 

“Whatever you say, boss. I’ll pick you up at 9 am” Diggle statement was more of a question in which Oliver nods to. Diggle left the office leaving Roy behind who looked a little nervous.

 

“What do you want me to do, sir,” Roy asked.

 

Oliver looked at the young man for a minute. _I want you to not date my sister_ he thought to himself, but he knew right now Thea needed someone to be there for her because he was too busy to do I himself.

 

“I need you to watch my sister. Never let her out of your sight. If something happens to her that’s your ass, understand” Oliver said taking a sip of his drink not looking at the boy anymore.

 

“Yes sir” he responded as he too walked out the door leaving Oliver alone in his office. Oliver smiled thinking his father would have said the same thing. Roy is a loyal member, he would never hurt Roy unless he dishonored him, his sister or the brotherhood, which seems unlikely.

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver must have fallen asleep because next thing he sees is Diggle coming in the office calling his name and asking was he ready to leave for QC. Oliver looked at his watch and realized he was running late. Without saying a word, he got up and ran out the office. Before he got into his room he was pulling off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants. He didn’t see Felicity in the room, which he assumed she was already up and possibly downstairs for breakfast.

 

He hated that he didn’t get a chance to say goodnight to her, but he’s sure she understood.

 

He had stripped down to his black boxer briefs, heading straight for the bathroom but he had to pause at the door. What he saw gave him an instant erection. Felicity had her back to him as she danced and singed looking in the mirror. She was wearing red lace panty with matching bra. She was brushing her teeth and shaking her butt at the same time which Oliver thought was exotic.

 

He tilted his head as he watched her ignoring the bulge in his boxers. She didn’t know he was standing there. He couldn’t move. He was mesmerized by her. Her legs was sexy and her ass was amazing. She was gorgeous. If he didn’t know any better he was sure he drooled a little. His thoughts was cut short when the blonde realized he was watching her. She screamed.

 

“Oh God, I’m sorry… don’t you knock” she said reaching for a towel to cover herself up.

 

Oliver raised an eyebrow at her. “Felicity, this is my room and the door was open, I didn’t know you was in here” he explained.

 

“Yeah, well… maybe someone should give me my own room” she was more embarrassed then anything. She didn’t expect him to come to the room considering he was gone all night. She doesn’t think she’s a beautiful women, so to catch Oliver looking at her like that was taken the wrong way. She didn’t see the bulge in his boxers because he had turned around so he wouldn’t embarrass her or him any further.   

 

She walked passed him not looking at him. “Felicity, I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to…” Oliver was tongue tied. That was a first. No one has ever made him unable to complete a sentence. “I can arrange for you to get your own room… if you want, but you’re welcome here” what is wrong with him? He need to get a grip, he’s the Pakhan for Pete’s sake.

 

“She stopped walking, stopping in front of the closet. _Did she really want that_ she asked herself? _Look at that body_ she thought, well as least she thought that statement stayed in her head, obvious Oliver heard her because he chuckled.

 

“I’ll be in the shower, then I’m going to QC, so I’ll see you later” he said as he was about to close the door until Felicity stopped him.

 

“Can I come… with you to QC not the shower although I’m sure that would be nice…” she took a breath as the blush was visible on her face.

 

“Um, I guess. I have a few meeting to attend, I’m sure they shouldn’t take long” he responded trying to not focus on her saying being in the shower with him would be nice.

 

“Great, I’ll just get dress and wait for you downstairs because we wouldn’t want to repeat another awkward moment” she said biting her lip and pointing between them.

 

“No, we wouldn’t want that” his voice was playful. When he closed the door Felicity could have sworn she saw him smiling as he was about to take his boxers off. She couldn’t get a glimpse of his perfect ass.

 

“Damn” she said to herself. She could hear Oliver ask her did she say something through the door, she responded with a no and looked for the perfect dress to knock his socks off.

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver was showered and dressed in record time. He wore one of his business suits, which had Felicity looking at him with an open mouth as he entered the kitchen.

 

Oliver also noticed what she was wearing. He wouldn’t say it was inappropriate for the office, but a little bit shorter he would have to make an excuse not to take her outside the house because those legs were to die for.

 

Of course Thea had noticed both of their response to each other. “Would you two just get it over with” she laugh as she ate a piece of bacon.

 

“Get what over with Thea” Felicity asked.

 

“You two are the worse. You’ll looking at her” she said pointing to Oliver. “And she’s looking at you” pointing to Felicity. “Why don’t you two just kiss or have sex or something, the tension is strong in here” she commented. Oliver stiffen at her words and Felicity almost spit up her coffee.

 

They both glanced at each other, but the moment was ruin when Diggle came in the kitchen asking Oliver was he ready.

 

“Thea…” Oliver said giving her a kiss on the forehead as he nods at Roy who was seating quietly to the side. “I’ll see you later” Oliver said as Thea shook her head like a little kid enjoying her bacon while humming.

 

“Oh, I’m going out to get me another cell phone. I lost mines in the explosion” Thea said to Oliver.

 

“Speaking of cell phones, you might get a several international calls. They are news media harassing us about our… so don’t answer or block them” He closed his eyes trying to calm himself. He knows eventually he’s going to have to get past their parents being murdered. “We don’t need more stress over our parents death” that was really hard for him to get that out. His heart was hurt and he felt a lump in his throat, he just hoped they didn’t suffer. Felicity noticed his discomfort, so she reached for his arm and squeezed offering some kind of support.  

 

Thea gave him a warm smile and watch him, Felicity and Diggle leave the mansion.

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver knew it was too good to be true. The Media was everywhere that the police had to direct traffic. “Diggle, go through the parking garage. We’ll get out in there instead of in front of the building” Oliver ordered.

 

“Sir, I don’t think that’s a good idea. It’s not secure” Diggle suggested pulling into the garage despite his protest.

 

“It will be fine, Diggle” he said as Felicity looked around. She was starting to feel uneasy. Diggle concerns had made her a little nervous. She didn’t want to experience anything like that explosion. Oliver noticed she looked nervous. “Are you alright?” She just nodded although her hands were beginning to sweat.

 

Diggle drove them as close as he could to the elevator. “Sir, you know eventually you’re going to have to face the media” Diggle smirked looking at Oliver through the rearview mirror.

 

“Yeah, but not today. Today, it’s the PR’s job” he said getting out and walking around the car to open the door for Felicity. He held her arm as they walked over to the elevator. The elevator doors opened and they both got in as Diggle drove away.

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity had sat through two meeting already with Oliver. The Board meeting was put on hold because a major investor was running late.  Oliver didn’t ask who the investor was, right now his concern was making sure they knew he was in charge.

 

Felicity was amazed at how things worked at a fortune 500 company. This is where she saw herself in the future. She didn’t go to MIT to work at small IT firm. She wanted to work for the big guys and hopefully work her way up the ladder.

 

Every now and then she glanced over at Oliver. He wasn’t any different at the office then he was with his brothers. He wore his Bratva persona on his sleeve, no heart, no soul. She knew that wasn’t him though. She knew he had a heart of gold, at least he shown it to her. It wasn’t his fault he was born into the brotherhood.

 

She tried to imagine how things would have been for her now had her father survived the hit on his life. She was Bratva. No… she scrubbed that thought from her mind.

 

Oliver looked over several documents as he and Felicity waited for the Board to start piling in the conference room. He gave Felicity a look. She had been quiet through all of this. “What are you thinking about?” he questioned.

 

She smiled. “This has always been my dream. To work for a big company as their head IT specialist”

 

“Really?” he said.

 

Before she could continue the Board members was entering the room. Each one was taking a seat. Oliver never looked up at them. He was finishing up the final projection for the finance portion of the meeting. Oliver knew the ends and out of the business, he just never wanted to follow his father’s footsteps. Until now.

 

“Mr. Queen, Ryuu Hiroyuki, will be sitting in on this meeting. He’s one of our major investors” the woman said. The name made Oliver flinch. His jaws had clench together. Felicity being observant noticed Oliver demeanor have changed, not as Bratva leader but something else. She actually gotten afraid of him at that moment.

 

Oliver looked up from the papers and met the man’s eyes. They were dead, no emotions at all.

 

Oliver started the meeting as planned. He didn’t let the presence of the leader of the Japanese Yakuza distract him or the fact that Hiro was one of QC’s main investor. God he wanted to curse his parents, but he couldn’t.

 

The meeting took over an hour as Oliver explained his projection for future growth as well as the possibility of creating a science division of the company which ultimate goal would be advancing technology innovation through discovery. Questions raised about there already is a science division. Oliver explained how science and technology is always changing. That they needed younger minds because the young have the most creative minds and their idea can be profitable. It would be like a division within a division.

 

Felicity couldn’t help but to think did he just make that up because it made no sense but yet made all the sense to her. She wondered was he giving her that chance to see her dreams come to life. She wasn’t going to ask him. She would just wait for him to say something about it to her.

 

After the meeting was over, most of the people slowly exited the conference room. Oliver knew Hiroyuki wanted to talk. He was prepared as Diggle stood sharp outside the door. Oliver whispered in Felicity ear asking her to wait outside the conference room. He explain to her “Hiro” was the Yakuza leader and they needed to talk without her in the room. She politely smiled and left the room.

 

“So, Pakhan are babies now. What are you… 27, 28 years old” the man teased. Oliver didn’t say anything, but he did contemplated breaking the man’s neck for killing his parents. “I had a deal with Anatoly, and I expect you to keep it or this company will go under” he explained.

 

“ **Whatever deal you and Anatoly had died with him** ” Oliver snapped.

 

“Death is all around us, you make one mistake and someone pays the price. Could be your sister who is window shopping downtown right at this moment or that Captain of yours pretty little wife and child who is having lunch at kiddieland or maybe that blonde bombshell right there” the man pointed to Felicity waiting outside the doors talking to Diggle. So many scenario ran through Oliver’s mind, all ending with Hiro missing his head, but how would Oliver explain it. Oliver had enough of the man threats.

 

“What do you want?” Oliver yelled balling his hand into a fist.

 

“Your attention… now that I got it. スターリングここで同胞団を解散または死亡しています。ものの最初の愛。(Disband the Brotherhood here in Starling or die. Love ones first.)” The man said coming closer to Oliver, almost invading his space.

 

“私は日本語が話せないと思うので、私はそのように私達の両方が理解できることを答えてみましょう… (Since you think I don't speak Japanese, let me answer that so both of us can understand...) Fuck No!” Oliver replied now invading the man’s space.

 

“It’s a shame, I thought you would be reasonable” the man pushed a few numbers on his cell smirking. “I’m sorry we couldn’t come to an understanding… my condolences for your family including your sister” said the man.

 

Oliver realize what the man must have done. He gave an order to take Thea and possible Diggle’s wife and child out. This was planned perfectly. He knew Oliver wouldn’t comply. Oliver was confused at something, but it would have to wait.

 

Oliver tried to strike the man, but Hiro was quick to block him. Oliver tried different concepts and techniques that would enable him to nullify Hiro attacks and nail him when he’s not expecting it, but Oliver failed each time. Hiro blocked each one but manage to get a few strikes in on Oliver. Oliver wasn’t giving up. He knew Hiro was a better fighter, but everyone has a weakness to their fighting. Oliver wanted to find his. Until felicity noticed what they were doing and got Diggle’s attention who came running in the room with his gun drawn.

 

“I think you need to leave” Diggle said looking at Oliver who didn’t give him the word to shoot the man. Felicity ran over to Oliver. He grabbed her by her arm and stood in front of her blocking her view. Oliver was panting. His face was red. The man walked pass Diggle smiling but before he walked out the door he quickly backhand Diggle knocking him to the floor.

 

The three of them was shocked at what just happened, but all three reasons was different.


	12. Hopeless

It was a warning. Lyla was safe and so was Thea. The message was received loud and clear.

 

Oliver disappeared.

 

Oliver left the mansion after dropping Felicity off and haven’t been seen or heard from for over a day. Diggle covered for him the best he could considering he was Captain and the highest ranking member besides Oliver. The other members had no choice but to obey his orders even if they questioned Oliver’s whereabouts. The Brotherhood would be in serious trouble without leadership.

 

Felicity understood Oliver’s dilemma, but she didn’t understand why he ran away (from _her_ ) leaving everyone confused to what to do next.

 

It had only been a day and Diggle only ordered the men on basic assignments, mainly getting Intel on the assassin. How long before his men realize there’s no leader and the Brotherhood is in shambles.

 

Oliver was still the Pakhan and before a Pakhan can be replaced, they must be considered missing in action or declared dead. Months could go pass before a new Pakhan would take his place.

 

Dismantling the Bratva in Starling wasn’t going to happen. They could lay low with their activities, but the Brotherhood weren’t going to bow down to no one, not even the Japanese Yakuza. Diggle took heed to ‘Hiro’s’ warning and sent Lyla and the baby away, again. Thea was stubborn. She didn’t want to leave unless she knew Oliver was alright. Diggle didn’t blame her. Oliver was all she had left. So, she was ordered to stay in the mansion until it was safe to go out which would be only when the danger was gone.

 

Diggle understood Oliver felt defeated. His parents were dead and his friends and family were in danger, but that was the cost of being a member of one of the most ruthless organization on the planet. The leader isn’t supposed to show weakness, that’s why Diggle didn’t share to the other members of what happened at QC. He knows Oliver wasn’t at his best, but he also knows his best friend likes to brood and in doing so isolated himself because things were too much to handle. Every now and then this is something Oliver would do, but eventually he would come back in full force. But when was the question this time. This situation is a lot different than before, he was the leader so Diggle wasn’t willing to wait. So he sent Sara and Roy out to look for Oliver keeping it quiet from the other members. Felicity was helping by monitoring street camera’s using a facial recognition software. Diggle found out she was good with computers and as he watched her work, he was highly impressed.

 

Oliver credit cards were never used and if he was staying at any hotels he didn’t use his real name because Felicity had no luck in her search for him. His cell phone couldn’t be traced because obviously Oliver had it turned off. She scanned every motorcycle that passed by every camera, but she was unsuccessful. The plates didn’t match Oliver’s. She was starting to get scared. There was an assassin out to kill him, and maybe the reason no one could find him is because he’s dead. That thought ran through her mind constantly and when the third day came around and there was still no luck in finding him she cried for the man who wanted to save everyone he cared about life, but no one could save his.

 

It wasn’t until the fifth day when her computer got a hit. Oliver must have turned on his cell phone. He didn’t have the cell turned on long enough to get an exact location, but enough to get the vicinity. He was still in Starling but in the outskirts of the city.

 

Diggle knew the exact location of Oliver once he saw the dot on the map. Oliver has a lodge located in a wooded area outside of Starling, but he haven’t used that house in over seven years so Diggle thought it might have been sold. If he had of known Oliver could have been located days ago.

 

He dashed out the door along with Sara, Roy, Thea and Felicity. Diggle thought it might be a good idea to bring Felicity along, leaving her in the mansion with the other men wasn’t an option.

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver must have sat in the same spot in the back of the house staring at a log fire for over five days. He only got up to use the bathroom, put more wood in the fire and make him something to eat. His beard was a thick stubble and his eyes were red due to lack of sleep.

 

The past week events playing on his mind over and over. One simple act of kindness started a boomerang effect. His parent’s death. The threat on Thea, Lyla, and the baby, all because he chose to save a woman’s life he knew nothing about.

 

Anatoly must have been losing his mind to think that Oliver would betray him. Anatoly may be dead, but everything he sprung into motion is jeopardizing the Brotherhood, and that’s something Oliver knew wasn’t Anatoly’s intentions. The man loved being the Pakhan. He loved being in charged. He would have killed or died trying to keep the Brotherhood intact. His last words were evident of that. He did what he did to put the Brotherhood on top, but he was naïve to think the Yakuza would play fair.

 

He heard a car pull up to the house. He didn’t move. If it was the assassin, he was more than ready to die without putting up a fight. But the assassin wouldn’t make himself known, so he knew it was Diggle because he was the only one who knew where the lodge was located deep in the woods.

 

He heard the car door slam shut four times. He closed his eyes knowing Diggle wasn’t alone. He wasn’t ready to face anyone. He shifted the wood in the fire pit with a stick as he heard the man’s footsteps get closer. He noticed that whoever else was with him went into the house.

 

“You know you’re a hard man to find,” Diggle said sitting down by Oliver.

 

“Obviously, not hard enough” he replied.

 

“Oliver, what’s going on? You look a mess” Diggle said leaning on his thighs staring at the fire Oliver was poking with a stick.

 

“The cost is too high to keep this war between the two organization going. I don’t want to lose anyone else. I can’t lose anyone else…” he explained.

 

“So you’re going to sit here and mope for the rest of your life,” Diggle asked.

 

“Diggle, my parents are dead because of me. Your wife and child are in danger because of me…”

 

“Don’t give me that bullshit Oliver. You knew the game early on in life. This isn’t because of you. This is Anatoly’s doing” Diggle said interrupting. Diggle needed his friend to man up and step up. He of all people knows things happens but you don’t falter, you rise above it. “I had a C.O. when I was in Afghanistan, you know what he told me… Despair is the enemy greatest weapon, don’t let them wield it. So you can just sit here and feel sorry for yourself or you can get off your ass and do what you do best. I’m going to fight to keep the ones I love safe, At least I can say I tried because that’s what I was trained to do” he said as he got up and walked in the house.

 

Oliver didn’t bulge but he was listening.

 

A few minutes later Felicity came out and sat by him. She didn’t say anything, but she knew he was aware of her.

 

“If you are here to lecture me too, save it” he whispered.

 

“I’m not… they are getting ready to leave so I didn’t want to be in the house by myself” she explained. That got Oliver’s attention. He frowned as he finally moved to look at her.

 

“What” he questioned.

 

“I’m staying with you” she said not looking at him.

 

“The hell you are. I want to be alone as in by myself” he said angrily.

 

“Well I guess you should have thought of that before you brought me here” she countered. “You brought me here to keep me safe. You. Where you go, I go” she said with an attitude.

 

“I was wrong” he responded.

 

“It’s too late” she replied. They sat there for a few more minutes before she responded again. “Why is it ok for you to save people, but we can’t save you” she asked.

 

“ **Save me from what** ” he yelled.

 

“ **Yourself** ” she shouted back. “ **You’re so caught up in your own personal hell you forgot you have one family member who needs you. You don’t realize you have people who care about you. We came here to be your strength, not your weakness”** she said trying to calm herself. She kneeled in front of him taking his hands in hers. She looked him in the eyes then said “I met a guy I saw that was strong… capable and wasn’t afraid of anything. You was my reason for staying and now you’ll be my reason for leaving. You need to do what you have to do to keep those you care about safe... You promised me that you will keep me safe. I’m not safe without you… I want that guy back” tears coated her eyes. She released his hands, stood up and walked back into the house leaving him speechless.

 

He closed his eyes as the words she said echoed in his head. Diggle was right. _She_ was right.

 

He forgot what he always wanted to fight for if he ever became leader of the Brotherhood. Instead of bullying those who couldn’t fight for themselves, he would fight for them. Mainly, against the Triad, the Italian Mob and the Yakuza.  

 

He didn’t want the Brotherhood to be known for racketeering, drugs and other gang activities. He want to be a positive force that would take unemployed aggressive young men, like Roy, and turned them into educated business men instead of foot soldier.

 

Being in the Bratva practically all of his life gave him a lot of time to think about how things could change once he got leadership, but the past week had clouded his mind of what he stood for. There are innocent people that he cares about that needs him. Thea, Lyla, baby Lillian and Felicity. The person he brought into this life. The one he promised to keep her safe and stand by her side. He had failed them, _her_.  

 

That’s unacceptable.

 

He wasn’t afraid, not for his life, but for theirs. Like Diggle said he knew what being in the Brotherhood meant from day one and everyone accepted that except Felicity, but she’s knows now and made a choice to stay.

 

Maybe he needed his friends to knock some sense in his head.

 

Maybe he needed a reminder of what he's fighting for… those he loved.

 

He heard the house door again and this time he wanted the company. He looked around. It was Thea approaching slowly with tears in her eyes. He hated to see her cry. He never meant to make Felicity cry.  He got up off his ass and embraced his sister. “I’m sorry Thea. I love you so much and I’m going home” he said all she did was hold him tighter. _Hiro going to wish he didn’t threaten your life and… his right hand man is already dead he just don’t know it yet_ , he thought.


	13. Another Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my story. The kudos and comments means a lot. 
> 
> There is a kiss in this chapter. Please be patient with me because I'm not good in writing those kind of scenes. 
> 
> As usual mistakes in grammar are mines. This is for entertainment only and I'm not perfect.

Oliver sat quietly as he rode back to the mansion. He sat in the back of Diggle who was driving as Sara sat next to him. Felicity was seated to the right of Oliver as Roy and Thea sat in the back of the Black SUV.

 

Oliver wasn’t quite sure how things would play out but what he did know was a man needs something to believe in, something to fight for and these five people plus Lyla and the baby was his motivation to fight. They believed in him.

 

Every now and then someone would say something but it wasn’t important at least to Oliver who barely heard what was said until Felicity opened her mouth. His senses all of a sudden were heightened just by the sound of her voice.

 

“Ok, I got to be the one to ask because no one is saying anything” she blurted out as Oliver and everyone else’s eyes were on her. “What’s the plan? We came here to get Oliver, but that’s as far as our plans went. What now… because the last I checked there is an assassin out for us and we have no idea where he is…” she took a breath and looked at Oliver.

 

“You’re more Brava than you know, you just got to think completely like us,” Diggle said.

 

“It’s kind of like we have silent conversations” Sara chimed in.

 

“Yeah, you have to be able to read everyone without words,” says Roy.

 

“So, pretend like I’m new and explain it to me in words what’s the plan,” she said sarcastically.

 

Oliver admired her willingness to help. He kept quiet, but the severity of this conversation put him in Pakhan mode. “I would prefer if you and Thea stayed from away from what we are about to do, but I know Thea and I’m starting to know” he paused.

 

“Oliver… what are _we_ going to do?” she asked.

 

It didn’t get past him that she said _we_ instead of you. She was a fighter. He realized that when they first met. “Someone knows where the assassin is, just like I know someone been feeding Hiro information on what’s going on. No one knew Anatoly was dead, just as no one knew I’m the new Pakhan, so how did Hiro know that” he explained.

 

“Forgive me but I still don’t understand what we’re doing…” she hesitated. “I’m with you no matter what. I trust you fully, every one of you… just let me help” she stated.

 

“Felicity, there are some things you shouldn’t see me do” what he really wanted to say is she have a way about herself that might make him weak. She probably is the only one that could take the demon out of him, and that’s something he didn't want his men to see.

 

“You’re going to torture someone to get the information from them, I’m I right?” she asked.

 

“If it keeps you… everyone safe, yes” he whispered.

 

“I can’t be the reason someone get hurt, don't do this, not for me,” she said shaking her head.

 

“That’s the reason why you shouldn’t know our plan. How many innocent people must be harmed or die, would you want that on your conscious. What if it’s baby Lillian. What about Thea or any one of us, would it matter then” he was starting to get angry.

 

“Look Felicity, this is the life we live, you may not like it, but no one is going to spare you because you have a conscious, you either in or you’re out” Sara argued.

 

“I just think there’s another way” she murmured turning her head away from Oliver facing the window.

 

“Then please do the honor of enlightening us on that,” Oliver said but she didn’t respond. He didn’t feel great about getting angry with her, but he knew she has no idea what organizations like the Bratva or Yakuza are capable of. Everyone in the car except Felicity knows the enemy can care less about anyone else’s life but their own.   _That explosion should have been proof enough_ _of that_ he thought.

 

He pondered her words the rest of the ride back to the mansion while everyone, probably lost in their own thoughts, remained quiet once again.

 

If there was another way, he sure as hell didn’t know it.

 

* * *

 

 

When Oliver and Diggle walked into the mansion they were shocked at what they saw. Roy was chuckling behind them as the ladies shook their heads.

 

Some of the men were asleep on the floor and couch. Liquor and beer bottles littered the floor.  

 

The ones that were awake was playing poker. They were so caught up in the game that they didn’t see or hear Oliver enter the house.

 

Oliver grabbed his gun that was stashed behind his back in his pants. He shot directly in the center of the table of the poker game.

 

The men scrambled for cover drawing their guns out until they saw who shot the table.  The men that were sleeping jumped up quickly.

 

The room was silent. So silent they could hear Oliver breathing.

 

“We apologize boss, but…”

 

“Shut the fuck up” Oliver yelled to one of the men who had the nerve to speak. He was pissed.

 

Oliver's eyes roam the room looking for someone. When he found him Oliver became more enraged. Paul was next in line to becoming a Captain. He had seniority over Roy, although they rank was the same.

 

Diggle knew exactly who Oliver was looking at. When the Pakhan and Captain were away it was up to the highest ranking Boyevik to hold things down until they returned. He had failed.

 

Paul already knew the consequences when he saw Oliver’s eyes looking at him, obviously so did everyone else.

 

Oliver walked over to the man who looked like he was about to shit his pants. “Your gun” Oliver demanded from the man.  Oliver cocked the gun and shot the man in his leg. You can hear everyone’s breath hitch once the gun discharged. “How can you lead one day when you can’t keep these men in order now” he spoke with his teeth grinding against each other.

 

Felicity was shocked that Oliver shot one of his men. She wasn’t happy with his actions, so she stomped up the stairs, slamming the bedroom door behind her.

 

Oliver man a mental note to talk to her. He looked around at everyone. They were scared. “Clean yourself up… the rest of you in my office, NOW!” he yelled.

 

Oliver ran up the stairs and into his bedroom, where he saw Felicity packing. He walked over to her and grabbed her arm stopping her from what she was doing.

 

“What… you’re going to shoot me now” she shouted. Oliver frowned because he didn’t understand what her problem was.

 

“Felicity” he said calmly.

 

“No, Oliver” she said as she tried to get away from his grasp. “How are you different from Anatoly? Do you think you were the only one stressed? Maybe, drinking and playing cards is their only coping mechanism, hell yours was running away. What give you the right?” she said finally getting her arm lose from him or he let her go.

 

“I can’t be weak around these men. The organization will fall if I did” he explained.

 

“Once again you should had thought of that before you left” she said moving away from him. “This is not why I agree to stay here and if you are going to turn into the same man you had to put down, be prepared for the same thing happening to you and that… I’m not staying around to witness” she argued.

 

Oliver just stood there looking at her. He had nothing to say. He wasn’t like Anatoly and he didn’t want to be like him. “I’m sorry…”

 

“I’m not the one who got shot” she informed him. “Why couldn’t you just gave a warning, make them clean the mess up and called it the night. You are like the parent who caught their child having a party while they were out. Do you think the parent will harm their child?”

 

“Another way” he said closing his eyes because she was right.

 

She shook her head because now she knew he now knows what she was trying to say in the car. “There’s always another way Oliver” she explained as she walked closer to him.

 

If he truly wanted to change things around, he needed to start with himself.

 

“You’re remarkable Felicity” he said.  

 

“Thanks for remarking on it” she replied smiling.

 

All of a sudden they were a few inches from each other. As he looked down on her, he moved strands of hair out of her face and placed it behind her ear. His hand stayed on her face cupping her cheek as he raised the other hand to do the same to the other cheek.

 

Her heart had begun to beat faster. She would swear he could hear it. She licked her lips as her eyes looked down from his eyes to his lips.

 

He leaned in and gave her a kiss which she responded by kissing him back. It started off chaste, but it became something else. It was demanding. As his tongue entered her mouth, both of them moaned barely stopping to take a breath. His stubble scratched at her soft skin which she knew it was going to leave to red marks on her face, but she didn’t care.

 

He bit and sucked at her bottom lip. “God, you taste great” he whispered then continue kissing her.

 

Their bodies was so close together Felicity felt how excited Oliver was as she put one hand behind his neck and the other one in his hair tugging him closer. The kiss made Felicity feel dizzy, she honestly thought she was going to black out from being extremely aroused.

 

“I. Think. We. Should. Stop.” he said as he kissed her between words.

 

“What if I don’t want to stop” she panted biting her lip while he stared at her trying to figure out what she was saying. Oliver hadn’t been with anybody in a very long time. He wasn’t sure if he was prepared. He wanted her so bad, but he didn’t want it to be quick. He wanted to spend time exploring her body, finding out what would make her say his name over and over.

 

“I need to talk to my men… but I want you so bad. I’ve been dreaming about it… about you” he hummed into her mouth.  She broke the kiss to look in his eyes. “There’s this pull… I don’t know what it is, but I need you… here… with me” he kissed her again.

 

Felicity was starting to get emotional. She never had a man tell her those things before “I need you too” she whispered against his lips as a tear roll down her face. He exhaled and wiped away the tears kissing her again this time it was soft, not desperate like before.

 

He was glad they were on the same page. He wanted her and she wanted him.

 

They continue kissing until there was banging at his door. He released Felicity and grabbed for his gun. “Yeah” he said. Thea came running into the room hysterically. “What it is Thea” he said holding onto her shoulders trying to calm her.

 

“Ollie… mom’s alive”

 

 

 

 


	14. A Coup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I'm late in updating this story, but I'm in summer school and work was taking a toll on me, but yay, a new chapter. I really hope you like it.
> 
> As usual all mistakes are mines. I'm not perfect and I don't have a beta.
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

They continue kissing until there was banging at his door. He released Felicity and grabbed for his gun. “Yeah” he said. Thea came running into the room hysterically. “What it is Thea” he said holding onto her shoulders trying to calm her.

“Ollie… mom’s alive”

“What?” he questioned the girl as his mind tried to process what she just said. Felicity rubbed his back as a sign of reassurance.

“I got a call, I know you told me not to answer because it might have been the news media, but it was the police… She survived” her words coming out slurred because she was crying and happy at the same time. “They kept it quiet because they didn’t know if she was still in danger” she cried. “They called you several times but you never answered” 

Oliver took a breath of relief “where is she Thea?” he whispered still trying to process the information. “Dad…?”

Thea shook her head as she wiped her tears away. “Only mom survived. She’s still in Moscow, but she’s being sedated to help with the healing, so she doesn’t know about dad yet” the girl said.

“Oliver you have to go and bring her back” Felicity stated as she moved closer to his side leaning on his arm as she took hold of his hand. 

“I can’t… I just got back. Look what happened when I was gone… what I came home to can’t ever happen again” he explained. He actually thinks his mother is better off in Moscow then to return here where the assassin might finish the job. 

“Well, I’m going to see mom with or without you. This “brotherhood” has brought nothing but problems to our family… and dad is dead because of them. Who’s next Ollie?”

“It’s complicated Thea, you know that” Oliver replied in a soft tone.

“No, it’s not. You’re the leader now. If brotherhood is about family, we can’t leave a family member behind all by herself. I’m taking the jet. If you’re coming be ready in an hour, if not I’ll be sure to tell mom you said Hi” after saying that she left his room leaving Oliver flustered.

“She’s right, you have to go. Diggle will be here to keep things in order” Felicity said reassuring him that everything will be alright. “I wish I could see my mother again, although we’ll probably end up arguing about finding a nice young man and having babies, but still I wish she was alive” she stated as a tear dropped from her eyes.

He turned to face her wiping away the tear. “I don’t want to leave you here, but it will take a few days to get you a passport…” he said cupping her face.

“It’s ok, I’ll be ok here with Diggle, Sara and Roy. I’ll stay in here most of the time until you get back. I won’t even leave the house, I promise” she responded. He lowered his head as his lips made contact to hers giving her the most passionate kiss he ever gave to anyone. Felicity was dizzy from the kiss, her mind became completely blank. When he ended the kiss the look in both their eyes was something neither one of them have ever saw. They stared at each other for a moment before Oliver spoke.

“I need to talk to my men before I leave…” he was feeling a little fuzzy. His feelings for this woman is something he hadn’t experienced before. Is it love? He didn’t want to leave her, actually he wanted to rip her clothes off and take her right there, but he want to do this right. She wasn’t like any of his other fucks, she is special. He cares about her in a way he shouldn’t after only knowing her a little over a week. 

“Don’t forget to pack” she said giving him a smile. She likes Oliver a lot, so much that it scares her. Is it love? Her last boyfriend broke her heart, so she vowed to never love anyone again, but that was before Oliver showed up in her life. Now she’s confused and happy despite the fact her mother was killed in front of her and she’s living with people whose motto is kill or be killed. 

“I know, I’ll see you before I leave, ok” kissing her one more time. It was short, but meaningful. She nods her head. Oliver left the room and Felicity took in a long breath and held it before she blew it out. I’m so screwed, she said to herself. 

***************

Oliver walked in his office in a rush as he took a seat. His men was sitting wherever they could. Most of them looked scared, the others looked with shame. They were mostly the ones that was loyal to him before he became the Pakhan. Diggle stood to the right of Oliver as Roy and Sara stood to the left. 

“Let’s make this quick. Two things I want to discuss” he said as he poured him a drink to calm himself in order to not lash out at his men. He wanted their loyalty and he earned their respect but he wanted to be different from Anatoly. He wanted to do things different than Anatoly. That was something he always dreamed of if he had the chance to lead, and thanks to Felicity and Thea, he knew it was the right thing to do. “First thing is, my mother is alive.” The men looked with shock, but they were relieved to hear the good news. “I’ll be flying to Moscow within the hour, so Diggle will be in charge while I’m gone.” Diggle gave him a nod of the head as Oliver continue to speak. “Second thing is, I NEVER WANT TO SEE THE SHIT I SAW AGAIN! I don’t mind that you all take personal time, but there is an assassin we still have to find and the Yakuza is out for blood. You had your guards down… if I was that assassin every one of you would be dead” he said taking a drink. “I’ll return as soon as I can, a few days at most until then you are to obey Diggle command as if it was my own and continue to do your usual jobs… dismiss” he said as the men hurried out the room. Diggle, Sara and Roy stayed behind as they were surprised the meeting went well. 

“Sara, I need you to guard Felicity at all times until I return. Roy go out and find me something, anything on this assassin and Diggle, you know me well enough to know how things work, just keep me updated on everything” he commanded. They all shook their heads, but said nothing. They wasn’t sure if he was still angry and they didn’t want to piss him off some more. Oliver stood up, finished his drink and told them goodbye. He headed back to his room to pack his things.

When Oliver walked back into his room Felicity was packing some clothes for him. He actually smiled, liking the idea of them being “domesticated”.

She looked up at him from what she was doing and got nervous. “I hope you don’t mind” she said walking towards him fidgeting her fingers together and biting her pink lips. “I thought I could help… I don’t know what you’ll usually take on a trip, but since this isn’t a vacation I packed some things for at least a week” she explains.

“Its fine, but I doubt I’ll be gone for a week” he said reaching for her hands. “I’m going to miss you, a lot” he admitted. 

“I’m going to miss you too” she replied. “Come on let’s finish up. I told Thea you be there shortly” she said pulling him over to his suitcases to look at what she packed.

After ten minutes Oliver was packed and ready to meet Thea at the airport. He hugged Felicity as if he didn’t want to let go. She got the feeling that she wouldn’t be seeing him again and that too scared her.

“Oliver” she murmured trying to get out of his grasp.

“Yes” he said looking down at her.

“You are coming back right?” she asked nervously.

“Of course” he chuckled. “A few days is a long time to be away from you… this… now that I know I can have this” he said. 

She smiled “well you better get going before your sister leave without you.” Oliver pouted and gave Felicity a kiss before leaving to meet Thea.

***************

It had been six hours since Oliver left and Felicity was bored out of her mines. She knew his plane was due to touchdown in three and half more hours and she couldn’t wait to talk to him. Felicity and Sara played every card game known to man and due to the fact that Felicity knows how to count cards, Sara lost every time. 

“I give up” Sara said throwing the cards between the two.

“You’re a sore loser” Felicity taunted. 

“No, you cheats” she said laughing causing Felicity to chuckle with her. “You mind if I go make a phone call?” Sara asked.

“Sounds important” Felicity asked smiling. “Is it someone special?”

Sara blushed. “Yeah, I met her some months back, but she’s complicated…” she trailed off.

“Love always is” Felicity said reaching for her hand. “Look, I’m about to go to bed, so you can go visit her if you like.”

“I can’t leave your side” Sara responded. Oliver would kill her, literally, if something happen to Felicity and she wasn’t there to prevent it.

“No one is going to know, just hurry back” Felicity said. “I’ll be fine. 

“Thanks Felicity” she said giving Felicity a hug.

“I miss Oliver, so I know how you feel” Felicity replied.

“You two are good for each other. You’re making him a better man” Sara said giving her a warm smile.

“Yeah, well… it was in him all along. Now go” Felicity said pushing the woman out the room.

“I be back before you wake up” Sara said.

“Just be back before Oliver lands in Moscow” Felicity said and with that Sara was out the door.

It didn’t take Felicity long to fall asleep. The bed smelled like Oliver and it was nice and warm in the room. 

Hours later she was able to talk to Oliver from Sara’s phone. The conversation was short due to his jetlag, but she was thankful he made it safely. She missed him and he missed her. 

For the next few days Felicity and Sara was on a routine. They would eat breakfast, go for a run through the house, play cards and talk to Oliver. Afterwards they would usually talk until the next meal. 

Felicity frequently visited the library. Sara found her there numerous times either reading a book or asleep on the couch. When Felicity was ready for bed, Sara would leave to visit her girlfriend and return before Oliver’s next phone call.

Until the fifth night, the day before Oliver was due home Felicity had a strange feeling all day and when she finally got in bed she brushed it off as nerves because Oliver was coming back in the morning. 

She was startled awake by a loud crashing sound and then gun fire. Her pulse was racing as she looked around the room. She could hear lots of movement outside the bedroom door. Running, shouting and shooting. She didn’t know what to do or where to go. 

She thought she heard Diggle’s voice in the hallway yelling orders, but it was getting further and further away. She wanted to run to him, but she was afraid she would get in the way. 

“Shit” she said to herself as she got out of the bed. “I sent Sara away.” She tiptoed toward the door and opened it just a little when a bullet hit it. She slammed the door shut and ran into the closet and hid behind Oliver clothes. She wasn’t coming out until Oliver returned, pee be damned. 

After about what felt like an hour, it was actually only a few minutes, the gunfire had ceased. It was quiet, actually too quiet for her liking. She heard someone walking in the room. She laid in fetus position covered by a few blankets. Whoever it was check everywhere in the room and eventually left when they didn’t find her.

Felicity cried herself to sleep wishing it was all a dream.

***************

(Diggle POV)

“Yes… Oliver should be home in the morning. I’ll be there don’t worry… I miss you too. Alright, see you soon… I love you too, bye” he said as he hung up the phone. Roy entered the room just then with a look on his face Diggle didn’t like. “What’s up?” he asked the young man.

“Something’s wrong. A few of the guys were acting very strange… whispering and when I asked what was they talking about they told me to mind my business” he explains.

“Who exactly told you that?” Diggle asked.

“It was Paul and a few other men. I think he’s pissed that Oliver shot him”

“It could be nothing” Diggle suggested.

“Something is ab…” his words was cut off by a loud noise and the sound of gunfire. 

Diggle jumped to his feet and grabbed his weapon. Roy was already headed out the door before he could stop him. “Roy make your way to Oliver’s room and tell Sara to get Felicity to safety” he yelled as he ran the opposite way from Roy down the hall.

A few of his men was wounded but alive. A bullet skimmed his shoulder and when he saw where the bullet came from he shot at the assailants. “Paul what are you doing?” he yelled.

“Queen is going to get us all killed. He’s not capable of leading us…” the man said as he shot at Diggle again. 

Oliver’s room was at the opposite end of the hall and if Roy got to Sara and Felicity in time, they should be able to escape down the stairs near them that leads to “the help” quarters and then outside. 

“You need to stand down, NOW!” he yelled. 

“Too late, we are a dead if we do, so it’s going to be you or us” the man shouted. 

Diggle didn’t have time for this, but as soon as he was about to attack he noticed a few men coming up behind Paul. They were equipped with heavy weapons. “Yakuza” Diggle whispered to himself. Now it was clear. Paul sold them out because he was angry with Oliver. He thought if he stage a coup, he would be the next Pakhan, but obvious the Yakuza had other ideas because as soon as they came up behind Paul and a few other men the Yakuza gunned them down. 

Diggle knew his weapon was no competition against their heavy weapons especially machine guns, so he backed up slowly as he defended his position in the dark. He emptied all four of his clips at the men, but unfortunately they wasn’t out of bullets. Diggle hid in the darkness against the wall as the men continue shooting. He pulled a picture of his wife and his daughter out of his pocket and kiss it.

Roy fought his way to Oliver’s room. He met up with a few guys that was loyal to Oliver and he sent them towards Diggle. It was quiet. Roy just hope Diggle is ok. He checked everywhere in Oliver’s room and didn’t see Sara or Felicity, so he assumed Sara got her out of there. He ran back towards Diggle and what he saw sent a chill through his spine.


	15. Hide and Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> As usual all mistakes in grammar are mines, so be nice no one is perfect and it's just for entertainment purposes only.

Roy had been a member of the Bratva ever since he snatched Oliver’s wallet out of his hands at a coffee shop some three years back. He’s more loyal to Oliver and Diggle than the other men in the Bratva including the now deceased Pakhan Anatoly. They are his family and he would die for them.

In his three years of working with the brotherhood and prior to that living on the streets, he thought he had seen everything unimaginable. He was wrong. The sight before him made his heart race and jaw drop.

John Diggle was the voice of reason. He didn’t harm anyone unless they threaten the ones he loved. He didn’t grow up in the Bratva like Oliver, but he put in his years moving up in ranks being a loyal brother. Diggle was the one who offered him the opportunity to put his energy into good use after stealing from Oliver, who wanted to chop the boy’s hands off, but Diggle gave him another option and since then they became brothers. 

So, to see two swords sticking out of Diggle shoulders as he kneed before a man wearing black his breathing became rapid as he became engulfed with rage. “JOHN” the boy yelled. Diggle grunts but didn’t say anything. The man looked at Roy with eyes Roy would only describe as the Devil’s eyes.

“LET HIM GO, NOW!” Roy yelled again.

“Or what?” the man said. Roy knew if this was the assassin he was no competition to the man because Oliver couldn’t quite beat him and Oliver was a good fighter, but he couldn’t let him get away with hurting Diggle. He can’t let him get away with hurting anyone else. “Tell Mr. Queen his time has expired. “Hiro” wants the Bratva disbanded or I’m coming back to finish the rest of you off” he said with a calm tone.

“Tell him yourself” Roy said as he sprinted towards the man. The man released his swords from Diggle and took a swing at Roy who manages to flip over the swords while hitting the man in the face. The man charged at Roy with fury because he was surprised the boy got a hit in. Roy picked up a broken table leg and used it to defend himself of the approaching swords. Roy held him off the best he could, but he realized the man was toying with him. The man kicked Roy in the leg bringing him to his knees. Roy hollered in pain. Roy looked the man in his eyes and said “go ahead, kill me… Oliver will seek revenge and it will be you in this position.”

“I’m counting on it, but I won’t kill you” as he lowered his sword. “I see a little of me in you and for that I will let you live another day, but give Mr. Queen these words… あなたの死が遅く、痛みを伴うことになります (your death will be slow and painful)” and with that he knocked Roy out and made his exit.

***************

Roy woke up swinging. All he heard was voices saying you’re alright, calm down. His vision was slowly returning to normal. There was movement all around him as he looked around.

“Hey, you’re going to be alright” the voice said.

“Sara?” Roy questioned blinking his eyes to get a better view.

“Yeah, I’m here” she said putting a warm towel on his head.

“Where’s John?” he asked trying to get up.

“Whoa, whoa… don’t get up… you got a nice lump on your head” she said holding him down.

“Where. Is. John?” he asked again, only this time with anger.

“He’s alright, flesh wounds only… thank God” she explains. “He’s being taken care of right now… he’s alert and talking.”

“Where’s Felicity… I went looking for you two and I didn’t find you” he asked.

“Um, I wasn’t here” she whispered with regret.

“Sara, where’s Felicity?” he questioned sitting up again.

“I don’t know” she replied.

“What do you mean you don’t know? Oliver is going to kill us do you know… do you understand what you’ve done” he got up off the bed staggering side to side reaching for nothing.

Sara got up to help him. “You need to lay back down before you fall down” she said pulling him back towards the bed. “Oliver is a few hours out and he’s aware of the situation. I admit, I’m not looking forward to the conversation or the punishment, but I fucked up and I know what’s to come” she answered.

“Why didn’t you just let us know so we could keep an eye on Felicity… this girl means something to him… maybe even everything, we got to find her, I’m not taking the blame for this” Roy said taking a breath.

“We got everyone here looking for her and I don’t expect you to take the blame. It’s my fault and I will own up to it” she said rubbing his head. “Now… get some sleep, Oliver will be here when you wake up and its best if you have a clear head” she said walking out the room.

***************

Everyone just about paused in place when they heard his voice shouting from the front door. It seem as though his voice carried throughout the mansion. The dam had broken and everyone was about to drown. His footsteps echoed like a drum being beaten as he climbed the stairs. No one said a word as he headed to John Diggle’s room. Roy even was awaken by the roar making him jump out the bed quick as he followed the sound of the beat.

Oliver wasn’t pissed at his men, he knew with Diggle being there they did everything they could. He was mad because he had a group of men that thought they could overtake the rest of them and those same men brought the Yakuza to his home. No, he wasn’t pissed, he was a raging madman.

He entered Diggle’s room with a rush almost slamming the door against the wall. Diggle was sitting up on the bed, almost in anticipation of the return of Satan. What surprised Diggle was the fact that Oliver just took a breath when he saw him, almost in relief. 

“I’m sorry man, I did all I could” Diggle apologized standing up as a form of respect to his leader and friend.

“It’s not your fault, I trust you did all you could” Oliver replied motioning Diggle to have a seat back on the bed. “How are you feeling?” Oliver asked calmly. 

“I could be better, but it’s just a fork in the road, I’ll get pass it” he assured the man.

“Good… where’s Sara?” he questioned. The calm face had disappeared and the anger was back in place. 

“Oliver” Diggle tried to interrupt.

“No Diggle, I gave her an order and she disobeyed it… now where is she” he yelled.

‘Right here” a voice said from behind him. Sara slowly walked into the room as Oliver turned around facing her. 

“Where were you?” he questioned trying to calm himself.

“I was with a friend” she stated nervously.

“You was with a friend as the rest of the Bratva was getting slaughtered. Felicity could be …” he couldn’t finish that sentence as he clutched his hand into a fist. His facial expression was something Sara never saw before. Hate, betrayal, disappointment. She couldn’t decipher which one, but it was something. “I trusted you, Sara” his voice was harsh and yet he said it in a whisper. 

Oliver wanted to hit something, maybe even Sara, but those words from Felicity hung over his head like a halo. ‘Another way’ is all he kept hearing and those words is what kept him from slapping the shit out of Sara. 

“Oliver, from what my men told me she didn’t leave this house. She’s a smart girl and obviously pretty good at hiding” Diggle said.

Those words gave Oliver a little hope as Roy entered the room. Oliver gave him a once over and a small smile and then turned his attention back to Sara. “Find her, NOW!” he said as Sara rushed out the room in search of the only person that could calm Oliver down. She knows if Felicity isn’t found Oliver is going to hurt her, if not kill her. 

“The assassin told me to tell you your death will be slow and painful and that you need to disband the brotherhood or they will be back to finish us off” Roy explained to Oliver.

“So, this was ‘Hiro’s’ doing, specifically our assassin Sho Takahiro” Oliver walked around the room pacing back and forth in thought. 

“Where’s your mother and Thea” Diggle asked as Roy looked on wanting to ask that same question as soon as he saw Oliver.

“They’re safe for now, I will tell you later too many eyes and ears here and right now the ones I can trust besides Felicity is right in this room with me” he said. 

“What are we going to do” Roy questioned.

“I’m taking the fight to them, I’m not waiting around for the people I love to get hurt anymore” Oliver said.

“How can we help” Diggle offered. Oliver gave him a sympathetic look. He knows getting hurt is a part of being in the Bratva, but this wasn’t a fight the Bratva picked or because the Bratva did anything wrong. It was the doing of a greedy and scared Pakhan that Oliver wished was alive so he could kill him again. 

“I don’t know yet, but I got some ideas… let’s find Felicity first and then we can talk about it” he responded leaving the room almost as he came, with anger.

***************

Felicity woken up a few hours later, but she still haven’t moved from her safety zone. She wasn’t sure if it was safe to come out, so she stayed in place crying her eyes out. 

After some time she heard voices and movement throughout the hallway. She wanted to go see who it was, considering she had to pee but her nerves wouldn’t allow it. 

She wanted Oliver, no she needed Oliver. He would find her eventually, after all she is hiding in his closet. 

She was covered with blankets, but she was shivering as if she was cold. She rocked back and forth causing friction with the blankets in order to warm herself up, but it wasn’t working. So, she repeated Oliver’s name over and over hoping he would just appear out of nowhere and save her from this freezing death.

She heard someone come into the room.

Sara entered the room and had a seat on the bed thinking how Felicity could have escaped without anyone seeing her. Sara walked to the window, which was lock from the inside, so she knew she didn’t escape that way. The bathroom had no windows and the vents were too small. Nothing in the room gave a clue. 

Sara went over to the closet and looked inside, but didn’t see anything until she heard a sniffle.

“Felicity” she said the woman’s name with uncertainty and yet hopeful. She could faintly hear Oliver’s name being spoken and with a smile she went over to a pile of blankets. Pulling them back she saw the woman lying there rocking with her eyes closed saying Oliver’s name over and over. “Felicity” Sara said again. Felicity opened her eyes and lounged at Sara hugging her tightly. 

“You’re not who I was praying for, but you’ll do” she said still holding on to the other woman.

“Oh God, I’m so glad you’re alright. Oliver is worried sick about you, not to mention he’s pissed I left your side” Sara said hugging Felicity back. After a few seconds they let each other go as Felicity wiped her eyes looking at the woman making sure she wasn’t hurt.

“Is everyone alright” Felicity asked.

Sara smiled and said “every one that matters.” Grabbing Felicity’s hand and pulling her out of the closet. “Come on I need to get you to Oliver” she said almost dragging the woman out of the room.


	16. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the fluff I promised with a slight smut. I'm not good at writing sexy scenes, but I tried my best. Enjoy!
> 
> As always the mistakes in grammar are mines, please don't be harsh, this is for entertainment only.
> 
> Comments are always welcome and kudos are greatly appreciated.

Oliver had just left Diggle room when he saw her walking behind Sara down the hall. He let out a breath of relief. He knew the exact moment she saw him. Her fast pace had turn into a jog as her eye met his. 

Sara stopped in place as she noticed Oliver looking their way. Felicity almost knocked her over trying to get to Oliver. 

Felicity jumped into his waiting arms and hugged him tightly. Her feet was dangling as he did a small turn holding her close. 

She was saying something, but he couldn’t hear her due to the fact she was crying into his neck which muffled the sound. 

He tried to let her go in order to look at her, but she wasn’t having it. She wanted to stay that way, forever.

Oliver chuckled “I can’t hear what you are saying” he said once again trying to break the embrace.

She didn’t let go. 

She only repeated what she had said, but he still couldn’t hear her. 

They must have stayed that way for a few minutes. Eventually, she let him go and looked up at him and said “don’t you ever leave me again.”

“I won’t, ever” he said wiping the tears from her eyes. He cupped her face with his hands and leaned down giving her a kiss. It was chaste, but sweet nevertheless. Oliver eyes caught Sara’s and he gave her a nod and a smile. He knows Sara would have given her life for Felicity and if it wasn’t for Sara, Felicity would have been back in Vegas. So, his nod and smile was an acknowledgment that all is forgiven, for now. 

“Where were you?” he asked putting a lock of her hair behind her ear.

“I was hiding in your closet” she responded with a smile. Oliver had to laugh at that one, because he couldn’t believe that one place could be someone’s safety net. His closet might be as big as a small bedroom, but he wouldn’t had chosen that as a hiding place, maybe that’s why Sara didn’t find her the first time.

“Well. I’m glad you’re good at hiding and this time you didn’t come out” he replied remembering when they first met when she was hiding from him under the stairs. 

She reached for his hand and pulled him with her. Oliver looked confused at first, then he realized she wanted him to follow her.

“I really have to pee and you are not leaving my sight” she said pulling him to move faster.

“Ok, but I should be telling you you’re not leaving my sight потому что я в любви с вами , и я буду чертовски если вред приходит к вам (Because I'm in love with you and I'll be damn if harm comes to you.)” he replied. Felicity looked back at him with a surprise look. Her look was almost if she understood what he said. Oliver didn’t asked, he just gave her a smile.

When they reached his room, she let go of his hand and ran for the bathroom closing the door. Oliver waited patiently for her to finish as she yelled “I’ll be right out in a minute.” Oliver probably smiled more times being with her than he ever had in his lifetime. He like it, it was a good feeling despite everything that’s going on.

She exited the bathroom and smiled at Oliver as she approached slowing to the bed he was seating on. “So, ты любишь меня (you love me)” she asked as Oliver froze watching her come closer to him. She had knew a few Russian words, but not enough to understand a full sentence. Sara had taught her some words every day since Oliver had been gone. 

She was fidgeting with her fingers again, so he knew she was nervous. He stood and met her half way looking her straight in the eyes.

“Yes, I love you… I’m in love with you” he responded.

“Cause, I’m in love with you too” she said causing Oliver to close his eyes at her admission. When he opened his eyes back up Felicity had tears in her eyes waiting for his response.

Wiping the tears away from her eyes he said “I have to stop making you cry.”

“These are happy tears, although I can’t remember crying this much, not since my cat died, did I tell you how she died, it was my mother’s fault, but still I…” Oliver cut off her rambling with a kiss. 

This kiss was better than the one before he left. It was intoxicating, almost to the point of making her dizzy.

Felicity moaned as Oliver lick and nibbled at her bottom lip with his tongue and teeth. She opened up so his tongue could invade her mouth. 

He hummed at her actions. 

His moments were so slow, it was as if he was savoring the sweet taste of her lips and tongue. 

He broke the kiss pressing his forehead against hers. They just stood there breathing in the same air as if without it they couldn’t survive. “I want you so bad” he whispered.

She opened her eyes and looked at him “what’s stopping you?”

“This isn’t how I planned our first time” he responded.

“You planned our first time” she said smiling.

“Well, I was kind of hoping you felt the same as I did” he replied.

“I do and it doesn’t matter how it happens, only that I’m with you… I love you” Felicity said.

“And I love you” he responded taking her lips again with his. This time it was urgent. The kisses was rough and almost painful, but Felicity loved it. The waves of love and arousal was clearly present with both of them. He had her feeling things she had never felt in her life. 

“Oliver” she whispered between kissing as he kissed her cheek moving to her ear.

“Да, детка (yes, baby)” he said now kissing and sucking her neck.

“I need a shower” she said moaning to his touch. He picked her up and walked them to the bathroom while kissing various body parts he could reach. He sat her on the bathroom vanity as he slowly undressed both of them.

Felicity was a little shy and kept trying to cover herself up with her hands, but Oliver wasn’t haven’t it. “You are beautiful…” moving her hands from her body. “God, you’re so beautiful. Please don’t hide from me” he said kissing her again.

They both were naked and all they could do was look at each other. 

Felicity notice certain scars and wondered how he got them. She knew being the person that he was had to have endured a lifetime of pain, but she didn’t pity him. Her facial expression was of someone who was impressed, besides they made him even sexier.

Oliver broke the staring by walking over to the shower and turning it on. When he had the temperature just right he picked her up off the vanity letting her feet hit the floor as he took her by the hand leading her into the shower. 

Felicity notice how Oliver was ‘ready’. His manhood was hard, long and thick. She haven’t been with anybody before, at least not all the way, so she had seen other guy’s member, but they were nothing like Oliver’s. She was almost scared and anxious at the same time. 

As the warm water sprinkled down over her head Oliver turned her so she would have her back to him.

Oliver was so gentle placing shampoo in her hair playing with the suds as he kissed her shoulder. 

Turning her once more so he could rinse the soap from her hair. 

Now facing him, Felicity didn’t know what to do with her hands, she so much wanted to touch his long member. So, she opt out to just hold on to his waist as he continued to rinse her hair. 

Oliver got a bath loofah and lathered it up with something that smelled like coconuts as he washed her body. Felicity was starting to loosen up because Oliver washing her up was so hot and it felt so good. 

After rinsing the soap off her body, Oliver washed himself. Felicity couldn’t take it anymore so she moved him into the water, stood on her tip toes giving him an open mouth kiss while stroking his member which seem to have gotten harder. Oliver moaned. He was trying to be gentle, but that was the last straw. Hungrily he reach for one of her breast and started sucking on her nipple. 

“Oh, God” Felicity said as sparks clouded her vision and heat rose through her core. 

Oliver kissed and sucked his way down her body making eye contact with Felicity, who was holding on to dear life, when he made it near her center. “я могу попробовать тебя , пожалуйста (can I please taste you) he asked.

Felicity knew only the words please and taste, so she just nods in agreement not knowing what she was agreeing to until she felt him spread her legs and his tongue licked up and down her slit. She almost slipped from the sudden pleasure she was getting. “Omg” she moaned. Oliver’s tongue flicked her click a few times before he sucked on the little bundle of nerve. Felicity knew it wouldn’t take long for her to cum, so she pulled him up by applying pressure to his hair. He looked at her with questionable eyes, but didn’t say anything, he just assumed she changed her mind about doing this.

“It’s ok, it might be a little too soon” he said giving her a kiss.

“What… no… I just wanted you… inside me before I came” she said blushing.

“Come on let’s get out of here” he said as he reached for towels while she turn the shower off. 

Felicity wasn’t sure if she spoiled the mood or not, she just followed him into bed. It wasn’t quite noon yet and she’s pretty sure he has jet lag because he looks tired as he laid down in the bed. 

Felicity cuddled beside him. “I’m sorry if I ruined the mood” she said.

“You could never ruin anything. I want you so bad, but I do want to do things right and right now we have so much going on, I don’t want to be caught in another attack with my pants down, pun intended” he explains. 

“So, what happens if you’re on the toilet taking a s…”

“Felicity” he whispered into her ear as he bit it softly.

She just shook her head as she laid on his chest, giving him a kiss there and closed her eyes. “You might feel differently once you wake up, considering we’re naked and all.” She chuckled.

They both fell asleep within minutes.


	17. Keep Your Friends Close and Enemies Closer

Oliver stared at the ceiling as he lay on his back. Felicity was cuddled up against his side still asleep. It’s been close to two weeks and in that time his club was blown up, his father was killed and mother permanently scarred, his home was invaded, and an assassin is still gunning for him, but the good thing that came from all of this is he fell in love. It was unexpected, but nevertheless, it happened. 

 

Felicity shifted, making soft moans as she wakes slowly. She noticed he was awake, but was in deep thought. “Hey” she said trying to get his attention. 

 

He looked at her and smiled. “Hey” he murmured against the top of her head as he gives her head a kiss.

 

“What are you thinking about?” She shook her head. “Never mind, stupid question considering so much has happened…” she trailed off.

 

“I’m going to have look into things concerning your mother, so you can make funeral arrangements” he stated. Felicity body froze when he mentioned her mother. Guilt hit her, how could she lay there so happy forgetting her mother was killed almost two weeks ago. Oliver noticed the change in her. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to upset you.” He said as he turned towards her. 

 

“No, it’s ok… I just…” she closed her eyes as she felt the wetness fill them. 

 

“Hey, hey” Oliver said shifting himself again so he was face to face with her. “We can get through this together. You’re not alone” he said.

 

“I know” opening her eyes to look at him. “It’s just… every time I think about her, I remember I didn’t get a chance to say goodbye. I barely even told her I loved her” she whispered that part.

 

“I’m sure she knew… they both knew” he said thinking of his father. 

 

Felicity forgot he was struggling also with the fact he lost his father. They both are in this together. She then reached for his lips and gave him a kiss. It was short, but sweet. “We can get through this together” she said repeating his words.

 

“I have to get up, there is so much business to take care of today” as he looked at the clock on the bedside table “it’s already after one in the afternoon” he explains.

 

“Okay” she said not wanting to argue how laying in bed, together, felt so good. She didn’t want to face reality, but they had to.

 

They got out of bed, got dressed and started their day.

 

********************

 

Oliver asked one question to his men that had each one of them talking all at once. Their voices were getting louder and louder as the seconds passed making Oliver rub his head in frustration. 

 

He gives a nod to Diggle prompting him to take control of the situation.

 

“ENOUGH” Diggle yelled. “This isn’t a game. If we don’t find this assassin, everyone in this room is as good as dead” he explained as he stood by Oliver’s side.

 

“If Anatoly was here…” one of the men said but trailed of. Oliver frowned and rose to his feet, but before he could do anything Roy disarmed the man and stomped the side of the man’s leg breaking it. He yelled out in pain.

 

Oliver walked over to the man. “Anatoly isn’t here is he and if you can’t take orders you’re useless to me” he snapped trying not to break the man’s fucking neck. He was trying to do things differently, thanks to Felicity, but his men was pushing his buttons. He had lost so many to the assault on the mansion and a few were in the basement prison for being disloyal. His organization strength was diminishing fast. Oliver was starting to feel that his men thought he was too weak to lead or got soft due to Felicity. He heard the rumors, but he didn’t care because he knows what he’s capable of. His organization has had a dark past for decade, he want to do some good that would bring some light into it. Besides, technically, Felicity was heir and there is no way she was going to be involved with an organization whose only goal is murder and mayhem. 

 

“Take him downstairs and put him with the rest, I’ll deal with him later” Diggle said to Roy. Roy practically dragged the man out the room. 

 

“Is there anyone else?” Oliver said looking at the remaining men whom said nothing. “Don’t hold your tongue now” he told them. The men responded by shaking their heads or with a no sir. “Good” Oliver responded walking back to his desk. “Now, someone find me any information on Hiro and I need to know if the Triad took a hit like we did or bring one of them to me…” before Oliver could finish giving orders Sara entered the room with another woman.

 

“No need, she’s right here” Sara explained. Every man in the room readied their weapon, but Oliver raised his hand to stop his men from reacting. He gave Sara an unpleasant look, but he was willing to hear what the woman had to say.

 

“This is Nyssa, she’s a lieutenant in the Triad. We met a few months ago” Sara said. Oliver once again looked at her with revulsion, he trusted her and now that trust is fading.

 

“My name is Nyssa and I’m here on behalf the Triad. My employers heard about your “problem” and we want to offer our assistance which will benefit both our organization” she clarifies. 

 

Oliver was silent for a few seconds as he gathered his thoughts. “Your organization doesn’t have their shit together, why would I want their help” he replied. “Are you even aware of half the shit they do cost the rest of us money and the police on our back”

 

“Mr. Queen, right now we can fight or we can work together because at the end of the day the Yakuza is going to destroy both of us” she said as Roy entered the room causing everyone to look his way. He walked to stand by the other side of Oliver. 

 

“If I agree how can your people help” Oliver asked out of curiosity.

 

“We know where Hiroyuki and his assassin Takahiro safe house is located” she admitted. Oliver looked at Diggle and then at Sara.

 

“Sara, were you aware of this information” Oliver asked gritting his teeth.

 

“No, of course not. I would have told you” she said.

 

“Like you told us you’ve been in contact with the Triad” Oliver hissed.

 

“I haven’t been in contact with the Triad. I’ve been in contact with Nyssa, who is my girlfriend” she looked at Nyssa. “I wasn’t aware she was Triad until a few days ago and you wasn’t here”

 

“But John was” he argued. “Nyssa… what roles will the Triad play in taking down the Yakuza” Oliver inquired.

 

“I’m sure you are short a few men, my men would be at your disposal and they will answer to you while we are working together, after that we can go back to our usual cat and mouse game” Nyssa assured him.

 

“Or we could just kill you now and save us the trouble” Roy chimed in.

 

“You can try” Nyssa responded. “The choice is yours Mr. Queen, you can send Sara with your response once you had time to think about it” with that she headed towards the door.

 

“Nyssa?” Oliver blurted. “If I agree and you double-cross me, the Yakuza won’t be the only organization you’ll fear” Oliver threatened. Nyssa gave a wicked smile as she nodded and exited the room. “Make sure she finds her way out” he told one of his men. 

 

Oliver once again was silent. Sara knew he was contemplating something with her. “Look Oliver, I didn’t know. The first time we met she was just a quick fuck. I didn’t think it would get serious…”

 

“Shut up” he said with rage. “First you left Felicity alone when you had orders to protect her at all times and now you’ve been fucking a ranking officer of the Triad and you brought her to my house without notice. How mad do you think I am?”

 

“Oliver…”

 

“You will address me with respect… that I damn well earned” Oliver yelled hitting his fist on the desk. Sara looked at him with guilt and shame. She knew she fucked up. He was angry and everyone hated Oliver when he was angry. Сара , вы тем самым полосатый из вашей позиции с солнцевской Братства. Я не убью тебя, но ты не хотел больше не нужны или (Sara, you are hereby striped from your position with the Solntsevskaya Brotherhood. I will not kill you, but you are no longer wanted or needed). Please leave, now” Oliver cautioned. Sara nodded with tears in her eyes as she left the room. “The rest of you can leave, we will resume this evening” he said as the men fled the room.

 

"Sir…”

 

“Don’t Diggle, she broke the ultimate rule. How the hell am I supposed to lead if I let them do what the hell they want to without consequences? She’s lucky I let her live”

 

“I was going to say, do we trust the Triad knows where Hiro is staying” Diggle asked as he walked around the desk to face Oliver. 

 

“Right now, we don’t have any other leads, but I do believe the Triad wants them out the way, so what better way to do that then to have a temporary truce” Oliver said as he lend back into his chair stretching his arms. 

 

“How do you think the Italians going to take to this collaboration” Diggle asked.

 

“I don’t know, but right now we need them too, so take Roy and find Nyssa and tell her we are in, I’m going to call out to Vegas and speak with Jimmy Milano”

 

“Oliver, are we sure they aren’t pissed about you killing Bertinelli” Diggle replied. 

 

“This is one necessary evil we need. We need to join forces in order to beat the Yakuza and believe it or not that’s the smartest idea the Triad has ever had” Oliver stated. 

 

“I’ll see you in a few hours” Diggle responded. 

 

Oliver frowned. “Why a few hours?”

 

“Lyla misses me, so I figured…”

 

“It’s ok John, I miss her too. Go, be with your family, we might not have tomorrow” Oliver said.

 

“I’m a phone call away if you need me” Diggle said walking towards the door.

 

“I know John and thank you” Oliver replied.

 

“For what… doing my job” Diggle chuckled.

 

“For keeping me grounded, even if I don’t let you talk” he said. John smiled as he walked out.

 

*******************

 

Felicity spent most of the day in the library. There was an old office in the back that had an old computer on the desk. When she saw it, she was excited because she had never seen one in years. It had to be at least 30 years old. Although it was only MS dos mode which took only commands, but that’s what exited her. It was similar to her very first computer which she took apart over and over, so to keep herself occupied she took it apart and put it back together. She also gave it some commands. She couldn’t do much without parts, but there wasn’t any reason to get parts when she could just buy a computer for what the parts might cost. It was the challenge of seeing what she could do with it now compared to when she was a kid. 

 

Eventually, she got bored with the lack of speed and output of that ancient computer. She decided to roam the mansion considering she only seen half the place.

 

As she walked out the library she saw Sara rushing down the hall. “Sara?” Felicity called out. Sara didn’t turn around and didn’t stop walking. “Sara, wait” Felicity said almost running behind the woman. Sara stopped walking and waited for Felicity to catch up with her, but she didn’t turn around. 

 

Felicity walked around the woman once she caught up with her. “What’s wrong?” Felicity questioned as she can detect the woman had been crying.  
“Nothing, just business stuff,” She didn’t look at Felicity as she spoke.

 

Felicity wasn’t buying her excuse. “Did something happen with Oliver… I mean you look upset and you have tears in your eyes” she asked.

 

“Just leave it alone Felicity. This business have rules and lately I broke a few, so…” she fades off. 

 

“What happened exactly Sara” Felicity pleaded with the woman to tell her. “Maybe I can talk with him”

 

Sara smiled at Felicity. “You’re kind, but nothing can help me”

 

“Why?”

 

“I didn’t know Nyssa was Triad until a few days ago when she confessed why she only can spend time with me at certain times, I guess it better than finding out she had another lover or was married, but I made the mistake of bringing her here instead of consulting Oliver first” she explained.

 

“So, he mad” Felicity asked.

 

“Mad, no… I don’t think mad would describe what he is right now” Sara said. “So, I’m going to get my things and leave”

 

“No, don’t leave; I’m sure he will come around” 

 

“Felicity, I’m not a member of this organization anymore, he kicked me out… I guess it’s better than being tortured and killed like most men are” she said. 

 

Felicity was furious. “What do you mean he kicked you out” she yelled.

 

“Felicity, it’s alright. I know what I’ve done and I have to be held accountable for my actions”

 

“Sara?”

 

Sara smiled at Felicity and gave her a hug. “I’ll miss you” she said as she let go and continued to her room leaving Felicity standing there confused and angry.

 

Felicity stomped her way to Oliver’s office demanding answers for kicking Sara out of the Brotherhood. 

 

She opened his door with so much force, he grabbed for his gun immediately, but was surprised to see it was only Felicity who didn’t look happy. 

 

He rose from his seat. “Felicity, what’s…” before he could get out his words she lashed out on him.

 

‘How dare you fire the only woman in your organization for who she's in love with” she said getting into his personal space. 

 

“Felicity, you don’t understand how things work around here” he said trying not to get angry at her accusation.

 

“I understand just fine, you are the leader and you give the orders, but that don’t mean you have to do things like all the rest. Sara did nothing wrong” she said.

 

Oliver frowned. “Sara almost got you killed. She been seeing a member of the Triad for months and she brought her to my house, she’s lucky I didn’t put a bullet in both their heads” Oliver said angrily.

 

Felicity was almost shocked at his words. She knew he had a reputation of being ruthless, but not towards his closet friends. “Wow, if you can do that to Sara, what would you do to me” she said.

 

“That’s not fair” Oliver said calming his voice.

 

Felicity eyes clouded with tears as she backed away from him. “I made a mistake” she said walking out the room.

 

Oliver closed his eyes and took a deep breath before sliding everything on his desk on the floor with rage.


	18. The Seige

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys. This has been the longest I ever took to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter. As usual comments are welcome and Kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Any grammar mistakes are mines, I have no beta, but in all fairness I'm no English major, I just love to tell a story.

One of Oliver’s men heard the commotion and ran into his office. Oliver was breathing heavy standing in the middle of the room. Everything was on the floor as if a tornado had ripped through the room with so much force leaving the only thing standing was the man who was built like a brick wall.

 

“Is everything alright, Sir?” the man asked looking around the room.

 

Oliver looked at the man like the Grimm Reaper about to take his soul. “Find Sara” he yelled at the man walking passed him with quick stride. He was angry. Angry that Felicity would think he would harm her in any way. Sara knew the rules. He was all for making changes, but he wasn’t about to become soft to fit Felicity’s moral stance. No, he wasn’t going to beg her to stay, but he was going to argue his point of view rather she like it or not. 

 

He barged through his room door with so much force that it slam against the wall cracking it. 

 

Felicity was throwing clothes into a suitcase mumbling to herself as she walked back and forth from the closet.

 

“Felicity” Oliver said with a clenched jaw.

 

“Don’t Oliver” she yelled smashing the suitcase close.

 

“Don’t what? You didn’t exactly let me explain” Oliver replied trying to calm down by tracing his thumb over his index finger.

 

“Explain what exactly? That you are the boss… I get that, but that doesn’t mean you have to treat your closest friends like one of your hired goons. Sara is in love and regardless of who that person is or works for, Sara would never cross the lines to betray you or this organization” 

 

“You’ve known Sara only two weeks and you think you know her”

 

“No more than I known you, but you want me to believe you wouldn’t do the same to me”

 

“You’re different”

 

“No Oliver, I’m not. I got to know Sara when you were away. This is her family and you just threw her out because of her beloved. She’s human Oliver. She’s in love. People make mistakes when they are in love. I understand you don’t know what that means…” Felicity bit her tongue because maybe she was going too far.

 

“Her mistakes almost cost me YOU!” Oliver yelled back.

 

Silence filled the room as they stared at each other waiting for the other to break. Seconds passed, even minutes and neither of them said anything until Felicity took a long breath.

 

“Oliver…” Felicity words were interrupted by a commotion in the hallway. Oliver walked out to see what was going on. One of his men was arguing with Sara, who was refusing to see Oliver. The man was trying to pull her down the hall, but she wasn’t haven’t it.

 

“Sara” Oliver said loudly. They both looked his way as they weren’t aware he was standing in the hallway. 

 

Sara stopped struggling with the man who eventually let her go as she walked towards Oliver. 

 

Felicity was standing between the door and the hallway curious to what Oliver was about to do or say.

 

Sara approached Oliver with anger in her eyes. “If you changed your mind about killing me, get it over with” she answered.

 

“Actually, I wanted to apologize to you. I’ve been frustrated about everything that has been going on and I took it out on you and for that I am sorry. You are my family, you are one of the last people that would betray me… I know that” he paused for a moment as Sara looked shocked at his confession. “I was just afraid Nyssa might have used you to get information about this organization, but I know now that is not the case” he insisted. Sara didn’t answer she just nods her head in acceptance. Oliver returned the nod and walked away not even looking back at Felicity. Felicity stood smiling at Sara as Sara walked over to her.

 

“Do I have you to thank for his behavior” Sara asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“You can say that”

 

“Thanks, but it doesn’t seem like he’s happy about it”

 

"Oliver needs to get use to change that’s all, he’s so use to how things use to be”

 

“So, you’re making changes. Does that mean you are claiming your position as heir to the Pakhan?” Sara questioned.

 

“Maybe” Felicity laughed.

 

“Hail to the Queen” Sara laughed along with her. “Wait, you would be a Queen if you marry Oliver”

 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Oliver and I need to come to an agreement of what I would stand for and what I would not first” Felicity explains. 

 

“But you do love him” Sara asked.

 

“I do, but he’s stubborn” Felicity clarified.

 

“Come on let’s get something to eat and let’s stay clear of Mr. Broody” Sara suggested.

 

“Ok.” The ladies walked downstairs talking and laughing among themselves.

 

********************

 

Oliver was cleaning the mess he made in his office when Roy and a few of his men barged in his office. Oliver looked at them with a puzzled expression while the men were busy panting as if they have just ran a mile. “What is it” Oliver asked confused. He was hoping it had nothing to do with Felicity considering their conversation was interrupted; he wasn’t sure how mad she still was.

 

“We found him boss, we found the assassin” Roy panted.

 

Oliver froze in place. “Where, how?” he asked.

 

“We were in the Glades asking questions when a peddler who sells hot-dogs recognize who we were talking about. He pointed to where he thought he lived and we put the building under surveillance for a few hours and just when we were about to leave, we saw him enter the building” the man explained.

 

“That’s a little too convenient” Oliver said as he starts to pace the room.

 

“You think this is a setup… like he wanted us to see him” Roy asked.

 

“Finding him was always like a needle in a haystack. Who’s watching the building right now?” Oliver questioned.

 

“We left Joe and Stevens at the scene” the man said.

 

“Call them and find out if the assassin is still there, if he is gather ten men… I’ll call Diggle” Oliver responded. The men left the office leaving Roy behind. “I need you here”

 

“What? Why?” he yelled slightly.

 

“Calm down Roy, I need someone here to protect Felicity and you and Diggle is the only ones I can trust to do that” Roy understood. 

 

“In the meantime what do you need from me” Roy asked.

 

“Tell Sara I need to see her, we’re not getting help from the Italians, I guess they are upset about Bertinelli, so we need the Triad” Oliver said as the young man nodded and headed out the room. Oliver continued to clean up his mess he made in his office until Sara arrived.

 

Ten minutes later Sara knock on his door as she entered his office. “You wanted to see me” she said. Oliver noticed she wasn’t alone. Felicity was with her which made Oliver a little tense. Was she there to judge him? To ensure he didn’t say anything to Sara wrong. He didn’t like the situation, at all.

 

“Yeah, I need you to get in contact with Nyssa and let her know we got a hit on where the assassin is staying. We will be leaving at dusk” he said without looking at either woman.

 

“That’s good news” Sara responded.

 

“It’s only good news if the information pan out” he murmured.

 

“I’m on it” she said leaving the office. Oliver notice Felicity was still in the room. He didn’t say anything. He just continued picking up paper he had threw down in his bit of rage.

 

“What happened here” she said looking around the room.

 

“It’s nothing” he whispered.

 

“Oliver” she said his name in a form of a question. 

 

Oliver had his back to her. “Felicity please, you got what you wanted” he said as he sat behind his desk.

 

“Is that what you think” she asked getting a little emotional.

 

“Roy will be your bodyguard until we get back” he said deflecting her question. She smiled because he wasn’t willing to talk about it. She also noticed how he refuses to look at her. She didn’t know how to take that, so she settled for leaving him alone.

 

********************

 

Oliver and his men including Diggle and Sara met with Nyssa and her men about a block away from the building in question. 

 

“Kill only if necessary” he told his men.

 

“The Triad doesn’t take prisoners” Nyssa spat out with anger.

 

“Then do what you have to do, but know this… if we get to him first he stays alive, if you undermine my orders and kill him, I’m going to kill you, understood” Oliver threatened. Nyssa didn’t say a word. She was furious. “Am I clear” he yelled.

 

“Crystal” Nyssa said motioning for her men to follow her.

 

“Sara” Oliver walked over to her.

 

“Get your girl in check, we don’t have time for a pissing contest, she came to me” he explained.

 

“I’ll talk to her boss” Sara said walking away to catch up with Nyssa.

 

“Diggle you take five men, enter from the front and I will take the remaining and enter through the back. Nyssa will follow as back up once we have entered the building. Any questions”

 

“No boss” Diggle answered as he took the five men with him leaving Oliver with the remaining.

 

“Let’s do this” Oliver said as him and his men walked towards the building.

 

*********************

 

The building was one of the worse ones in the Glades. It practically housed prostitutes, drug addicts and dealers as well as poor families who couldn’t afford anything better. 

 

“You ready Dig” Oliver said into his comms.

 

“Ready” he replied.

 

“Watch out for not hostiles, I don’t want any friendlies getting hurt, there may be children in there” Oliver ordered.

 

“Copy” Diggle replied.

 

“Nyssa… Sara” Oliver asked.

 

“Copy” they both said.

 

“You guys heard what I said” Oliver asked his men which they all nodded. “Good, anyone disobeys that order can consider themselves dead” he said.

 

“I got the third floor, Diggle take the second and Sara, you and Nyssa will take the first floor. Watch your backs and your fronts” he said into the comms. “On three… 1, 2… 3”

 

**********************

 

Hiro was sitting in the middle of the floor, legs crossed and eyes closed, with headphones on listening to music. The music was soft and good for meditations in which he did twice a day besides his other exercise like Tabata workout he usually preformed in the early mornings in order to stay in shape and focused. 

 

The noise from the building was usually loud. People yelling, children screaming and a lot of movements. He had begun getting use to the sounds, which didn’t interrupt his meditation at all. He tuned them out.

 

His eyes were suddenly open as he pulled the headphones from his ears.

 

The building was quiet, too quiet.

 

He knew something was wrong.

 

He stood up quickly and turned towards the door. 

 

He saw consist movement at the bottom of the door, but didn’t hear the usual sounds. He stared at the shadows that moved back and forth. Like a cat, he sprinted on the side of the door as he waits for whoever was about to breach his door. 

 

The door was kicked in fast, but the man didn’t anticipate Hiro hiding to his right making it easy for Hiro to disarm the man and shoot him in the head. 

 

Seeing the man’s tattoo Hiro angrily said “Bratva.” He heard more heavy footsteps headed his way. He pulled the man’s comms out of his ear so he could hear everything that was going on. 

 

“Sir, we are on the second floor, we lost contact with Stevens. Repeat Stevens not answering and didn’t clear the room, I’m going in” Diggle informed.

 

“I’m on my way down Diggle” Oliver announced.

 

“Copy” Diggle responded as he slowly entered the room. He looked around his immediate surroundings, finding no one besides Stevens face down on the floor. “I’m in room 234, Stevens is down… he’s dead” Diggle said checking for a pulse. Dig continued checking the house for Hiro.

 

When he walked in one of the bedroom, Hiro jumped out and tried to kick Diggle in the face, but Dig caught his foot slamming the man on the floor hard. They wrestled for a few minutes, until Hiro pulled a gun out shooting Dig point blank in the ribs. 

 

Diggle groaned.

 

Hiro stood up and pointed the weapon at Digs head, but before he could pull the trigger Oliver and a few of his men entered the room.

 

Oliver hit Hiro in the face with his fist so hard Hiro dropped the gun stumbling towards the floor. 

 

Hiro caught his balance and looked at Oliver with rage in his eyes.

 

Oliver held his hands up to his men, stopping them from engaging their assailant. Oliver’s men did however help Diggle who wasn’t seriously hurt because he was wearing a bullet proof vest. 

 

Oliver and Hiro was in the middle of a staring match. 

 

Hiro wiped the blood from his face as he eyed Oliver with dislike.

 

Before any of the men could move out the way, Hiro attacked Oliver who was able to block everything Hiro threw his way. 

 

Oliver had been waiting for this moment ever since Hiro invaded his house.

 

Oliver was fighting like a madman.

 

His mother, his father, Thea, Felicity as well as his closest friends was on his mind. The harm this man has brought to them was the gasoline that fueled the fire that raged on in his mind.

 

Hiro didn’t have a chance; Oliver was getting the best of him by punching, kicking and throwing the man around the room like a rag doll. 

 

Oliver eventually got Hiro on the ground and continues to punch him in the face over and over and over. Hiro was bloody and barely breathing. Oliver had lost all track of reality until Diggle pulled him off the man.

 

Oliver was breathing heavy. The sounds that came from his mouth was like an angry beast. 

 

He turned around and noticed his men including Sara and Nyssa was looking at him. The looks weren’t of shame or anger, but with respect. 

 

Nyssa was smiling. 

 

They parted giving him room to pass. “Bring that piece of shit and let’s get out of here before SCPD get here” Oliver yelled walking out the room and then out the apartment.


	19. Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira and Thea returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Happy New Year!!!!
> 
> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been dealing with my sister being sick. The doctors are giving her a few days to live, but it was always expected with the rare disease she has. 
> 
> I thank you for your patience and I hope you haven't lost interest in this story.
> 
> As always, mistakes are mines, comments and kudos are very welcomed.

Hiro is a beast.

 

Oliver stood in the corner watching and waiting for either Hiro to talk or for Diggle to get tired.

 

No matter how many times he was punched in the face and gut, he just smiled and spat out the blood.

 

He wasn’t talking and Oliver knew it. The man was just like him, a trained killer who would die before he betrayed his leader.

 

Loyalty means a lot among any organization and the Yakuza wasn’t any different, as a matter of fact Oliver never heard about any of its members leaving or betraying them, not like the Bratva. 

 

Diggle was a warrior who didn’t like being taken down, so he was happy to oblige when Oliver yelled “again”. Diggle hit Hiro in the gut one more time before Oliver halted his actions. 

 

“I will ask you one more time… where is Hiroyuki and what is he planning?” Oliver questioned calmly although his patience was running thin. Hiro head hung towards his chest. His breathing was shallow and blood was dripping down his face. With his hands and legs bound, he didn’t bother to struggle against the restraints, which was a surprise to Oliver considering this was a man who invaded his home and took down half his men including injuring Diggle and Roy. 

 

Yes, he is a beast.

 

A beast would go down fighting, not necessarily physically, but mentally. Hiro was good at what he does and keeping quiet as well as taking every punch without showing a hint of pain. 

 

Hiro started to laugh as he raises his head to look at Oliver. His laughter echoed throughout the room until he stopped, lowered his head and started to whisper something in Japanese. 

 

“What is he saying?” Diggle asked Oliver confused.

 

“It’s a prayer for the dying” Oliver responded. 

 

Diggle, still confused, had to ask. “For him or for us?”

 

Oliver smirked.

 

He grabbed Diggle’s gun from his holster and shot Hiro five times center mass and then dropped the gun and walked towards the stairs. “He wasn’t going to talk. He embraced death, so I gave it to him” he said walking up the stairs leaving his men and Diggle shocked. They weren’t so much shocked that Oliver shot the man. They were shocked because Hiro gave them nothing. 

 

It’s not over. 

 

Not at all. 

 

Hiro was a beast, but like with every beast, the animal must die so the man can have peace. 

 

Death is inevitable for every living creature, but like Hiro Oliver knows his time will come sooner than later.

 

It’s what they do.

 

Karma has a way of biting a person in the ass. He knows this and he would embraces it just like Hiro, but before that happens, the leader of the Yakuza will pay.

 

**************************

 

Oliver had reached the top of the stairs when he heard a lot of commotions coming from the foyer. He rushed towards the area to see what was going on.

 

He was already angry and on high alert, but what he saw surprised him.

 

“Mom?” he whispered to himself. She was arguing with a few of his men. She was shouting orders as if she was their leader.

 

Thea stood beside her smirking like a idiot when she spotted Oliver.

 

“Mom, what are you doing here” he questioned as he approached them.

 

“Well, hello to you too dear” the woman responded. Oliver gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and he frowns at Thea. He knew she had something to do with it. Roy was looking miserable since she left and he knew she wasn’t any better. Lives were at stake. This wasn’t the time for a romantic rendezvous. 

 

Releasing his mother from their embrace, “mom, why are you here?” he questioned again.

 

“Oliver dear, will you please tell your men to gather my things from the car and put them in my room” she said ignoring her son’s question.

 

Oliver nodded towards one of his men, but he needed to know why she came back here. “Mom?”

 

“Oliver, I’m not going to sit around and hide. This is my house…” she trailed off looking around. Oliver really did miss her. He tried to calm himself as he looked at the scars that appeared on her face. He knows there is much more.

 

“Mom, you are healing, you should be in bed” he said walking her towards the stairs.

 

“Oliver, please… I would like to put my things away and then you and I will talk” she explains as more and more of his men including Diggle entered the foyer.

 

“Fine, we’ll talk shortly” he said kissing the side of her head. She walked upstairs as Oliver went over to Thea who was talking to Roy. 

 

“What the hell Thea… you couldn’t convince her to stay a little bit longer” he said furious. “There is a war going on, I don’t need two more people to worry about”

 

“Last I checked she was my mother" Thea said rolling her eyes. "Besides when have anyone ever told mom what to do and she did it. She’s Bratva by marriage and I was also raised in this organization. We don’t run and hide, we fight back” the girl said. Sometimes Oliver can be impressed by his sister’s wisdom, but this wasn’t the time. Many more lives will be lost before this thing with the Yakuza is over and he’ll be damned if his mother, sister or Felicity be harmed because of it.

 

Speaking of Felicity, he wondered where she was. They haven’t talked since earlier. He need to go talk to her, but first he need to talk to his mother.

 

“Fine Thea, Roy you are assigned to Thea. Whenever you go outside this house take three more men with you, understand?” Oliver ordered the boy. Roy just shook his head in acknowledgment. Thea smiled as Oliver hugged her. “I am happy to see you” he said.

 

“I missed you guys” Thea said hugging him tight.

 

“Where’s felicity?” she asked letting go of him as she looked him in the eyes.

 

Oliver tensed. “She’s…” Oliver looked at Roy for help.

 

“She’s in your room” Roy said to Oliver. “Last I checked she was asleep”

 

“Why don’t you know where she is?” Thea questioned Oliver.

 

“I had business to take care of. I haven’t seen her for a few hours” Oliver responded.

 

Thea searched his face and eyes. She knew he wasn’t telling her everything, but his explanation was good enough.

 

“I’ll go say hi to her” Thea said as she ran up the stairs leaving Roy with Oliver as Diggle approached the two.

 

“Where’s Sara?” Oliver asked.

 

“When you came back, she got on her phone to call Nyssa. I think she went to the library for privacy” Roy said.

 

Oliver looked at Diggle.

 

“We’ll be throwing out the trash once the men finish cleaning things up” the man said.

 

“Good. I’m going to check in on my mother. I’ll see you two later” Oliver said as the two men nodded.

 

*************************

 

Moira was putting her things away when her cell phone rang. 

 

She looked at the number that was calling and pushed reject on her phone.

 

She continued to tidy up her room when there was a knock on the door.

 

“Come in” she said folding a few items and putting them in the dresser drawer.

 

“Hi” Oliver said closing the door behind him. She wasn’t wearing her coat anymore so he was able to see the bandages on one of her arms and up her neck. 

 

“Hi dear” she said.

 

“How are you?” he asked.

 

“All things considered, I’m doing alright” she responded taking a breath.

 

“Mom” Oliver paused.

 

“Oliver… I’m not going to lay around and do nothing. We have a company to run and for what I’ve been told you haven’t been there in a week or so”

 

“I know, but…”

 

“No butts. You are the Pakhan now. We are all Bratva, so put your emotions aside and act like it. I’ve been doing this before you were born, so please spare me the lectures”

 

Oliver frowned but she was right, so was Thea. This is the life they chose, so if he was going to protect and save someone, it will be Felicity. She didn’t choose this life. He brought her into it. “Fine” he said. “There is someone I want you to meet” he smiled thinking of Felicity.

 

“I’ve heard you were smitten” Moira said smiling at her son. “I think it’s great that you finally found someone. With the life we live, it can be taken away at any moment and it would be a shame that you haven’t found love before that happened” the woman said.

 

Oliver was surprised at his mother words. His mother is usually protective and opinionated about any girl he has dated. Maybe it was his father dying or the fact she could have died herself, whatever the reason he liked she wasn’t giving him a hard time about it. “Then we will see you at breakfast” he said walking over to her giving a short hug then heading to the door. “Goodnight mom”

 

“Goodnight” she said as her phone rang again. She waited until Oliver had closed the door to answer:

 

MQ: I told you this is not a good time to talk.

Man: You make time or everyone will know your involvement in your husband death as well as trying to kill your children.

MQ: You wouldn’t.

Man: How about your daughter knowing exactly who her father is. Did Anatoly know?

MQ: I’ll give you what you want, but don’t ever threaten me again or you will join Robert and Anatoly. 

Man: Good meet me tomorrow at noon at our usual spot. I’ll be waiting.

 

Moira hung up her phone and threw it on the bed. 

 

She contemplates.

 

Reaching for her phone again. “No one threatens me and live to tell about it, no one” she said making a call.


	20. Vengeance II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to keep my word in updating weekly.
> 
> As usual, grammar mistakes are mines, no one is perfect.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.

Moira Queen is known to many to have been a loving wife and a nurturing mother, but there is one characteristic that only one other person knew about her. Anatoly took pride in her ability to be vengeful. He once said she was the most malicious person he has ever known and the fact she hid it well surprised even him. He liked that about her. She was a true Bratva woman.

 

In the earlier years of her marriage, Robert was always away on business. She didn’t like it and she didn’t understand how the Bratva worked, technically she didn’t care. She would always argue with Robert about not spending enough time with her, especially when she was pregnant with Oliver. He didn’t seem to care about her feelings and every time those arguments occurred Robert would stay away even longer. She knew it was more than business. He was financially stable due to QC being passed down to him from his father, so she knew women flocked to him like flies on shit and he enjoyed it. It was one of the reasons her relationship with Anatoly became “more”.

 

She stayed married to Robert because in the Bratva there is only one way out of marriage... death, but she loved the money, the life style and in some cases she liked being a Bratva wife, but that didn’t mean she had to stand for her husband’s infidelity. 

 

The only way she could fight fire with fire was to do the same thing.

 

Anatoly was more than a warm bed and an occasional sexual release, he became her confidant. He knew more about her than Robert ever did. She loved him, she was in love with him, but Anatoly feelings weren’t quite the same for her. Like Robert, the brotherhood was his life. As he rose in rank, he too lost interest in Moira, not before knocking her up. 

 

Thea Queen was born out of wedlock, but Robert never said a word even if he suspected the “relationship” Moira had with Anatoly (who was higher in rank than Robert) had been something more than the average “friendship”. 

 

Moira adored Thea. 

 

Oliver, on the other hand, was abandoned by his mother when he was three years old and left to be taking care of by his nannies. Moira barely had any interactions with him and she didn’t care. She despises Oliver then and now. He was the constant reminder of the hate she had for her husband and his extramarital affairs. 

 

One thing about Moira is she’s a patient woman.

 

She could wait until the time was right to act, so when Anatoly told her about the collaboration with the Yakuza, she jumps at the chance to put her input into the partnership. 

 

Take down the Italians and several Bratva members by blaming the Triad leaving the Bratva and Yakuza the only organizations in Starling, at least this is what she discussed with Anatoly, but unfortunately, Anatoly had other plans. Yes, he agreed to get rid of Robert and Oliver, but he had other intentions and motivations, including getting rid of her. 

 

She wasn’t quite sure if Anatoly wanted Thea dead or was she just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Whatever Anatoly’s intentions were, he failed. 

 

Besides her, Thea and that son of hers were all still alive.

 

Anatoly is dead.

 

And someone from the Triad knows her involvement.

 

But that will end soon.

 

She knew exactly what she would do she thought to herself as she laid in bed with a smile on her face. She didn’t want Thea to find out the truth. She would die to keep it that way. Thea would hate her for sure. That is why she contacted the Yakuza leader right after her conversation with that Triad member. The plan is still the same, only this time she would make sure Oliver and his loyal men as well as the Italians and those varmint Triads will be taking care of as planned. 

 

**********

 

Felicity was standing looking out the window when she heard Oliver entering the room. She didn’t move or look his way as she heard him grabbing clothes from the closet and then from the drawer. She heard the bathroom door shut and the shower turned on.

 

She wasn’t mad at him anymore, just a bit disappointed about his behavior. She knows enough about the Bratva due to her biological father and what she read about them, but she also knew what you read on paper is a lot different than what you experience in life. Oliver might be the leader of one the notorious organization known to man, but he have a heart unlike most leaders.

 

She’s in love with him and she knows he feels the same way about her, but she wanted more out of life and being Bratva wasn’t on her list. This is not her life. She doesn’t want this life, but everyone has treated her like family. She is liked, even loved, but back home she will be alone. There is no one back home. No mother, no boyfriend and only a handful of friends and most of them she had known from school or work. 

 

Oliver is the leader of an organization that has been around for centuries and even though she doesn’t like their criminal activities, she can’t stand in his way of doing his job especially if he’s not willing to find another way of doing things. 

 

Maybe she can make a decision when this thing with the Japanese is over with, if she lives through it, but right now she’s confused.

 

()()()()()()

 

Oliver notice Felicity standing by the window when he walked into his room. He didn’t say anything and neither did she.

 

He notices she was wearing one of his dress shirts and nothing else. She looked so beautiful standing there that he wanted to take her from behind. He wanted her so badly, that looking at her right then made his manhood so hard. 

 

He blew out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and walked into his closet. He changed out of his clothes quickly, grabbed some pajamas pants from the drawer and went into the bathroom. 

 

When Oliver turned on the water to the shower he wanted so badly for Felicity to join him. It had felt like forever since the last time he had a release. He didn’t want to help himself out, he was waiting on the right time to make passionate love to Felicity, but it doesn’t seem like that day will ever come, at least not now. So, he got in and blast the water on cold. That did the trick. His manhood shrunk to a size that made him laugh.

 

As he washed himself he thought about everything he has ever went through being in the Bratva. 

 

He never got into any serious relationship because the organization was dangerous, he was dangerous, and yet he brought her to Starling knowing this. He brought her into this mess with the Yakuza. He put her in harm’s way. 

 

She was so innocent and pure that he was afraid he might taint her making her like him just by being around this organization.

 

He loves her and he didn’t want her to leave him, ever. He wanted what he saw with his parents. They had love and understanding and the ability to work together at QC and in the Bratva without conflict.

 

Maybe there’s another way. Her words echoed in his mind. He can admit he hasn’t quite been the same since he met her. She was the type of woman any man would want to make a change for, but how can he change the organization that have been doing things a certain way for thousands of years. 

 

Anything is possible.

 

He finished rinsing the soap off his body and turned off the shower. He dried off and put on his pajamas because he didn’t want to be away from her another minute.

 

When he came out the bathroom he noticed that Felicity had gotten into the bed. 

 

He smiled because he realized she had been waiting on him even if she didn’t say anything.

 

He walked over to his side of the bed. She was facing the other way, which was fine with him. 

 

He got in and snuggled his body behind hers. She didn’t move away from him, as a matter of fact, she moved back cuddling closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “I’m sorry and I love you” he whispered in her ear giving her a kiss on her head. She didn’t say anything, but she did shake her head slowly to let him know she heard him and she forgave him. 

 

They stayed like that all night.

 

**********

 

Moira waited patiently in the park for the man to arrive. The park was empty. Only the occasional jogger from time to time would run pass her as she sat on the bench. Moira took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. She always loved the fresh air of the morning. It reminded her of a fresh start. The opportunity to make things right and that’s exactly what she was thinking of when someone sat next to her.

 

“You have my money” he whispered.

 

She looked over at him with a smirk on her face. “Yes” she responded to the man who was disguised as someone who was out for a jog. “Are you the only one aware of my situation?” she questioned with malice. 

 

The man nodded his head and put his hand out for Moira to hand over the money. She reached into her pocket, but before she could hand him the envelope with the money someone ran up to them and stabbed the man several times real fast in the chest and ran off. Moira smiles as she started to fake scream shouting for help. She pulled out her cell phone to call the police. “Yes, this is Moira Queen, someone been hurt in the park, send help right away…” she said as she gave them her location.

 

Moira waited until the paramedics and the police arrived. She answered their questions the best she could as she told the police she was out for her daily morning walk when a man sat down next to her and no more than a few minutes later someone attacked him. The police was happy with her story. They knew she had just lost her husband and she was recovery herself. They had no reason to think she was involved.

 

The man was dead. 

 

“One down” she murmured to herself as she walked away from the scene with pride.


	21. Moira Meets Felicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, sorry its been a while for an update to this story. I didn't quite know where to take it, but i wanted to include Moira, got to love Moira, anyways, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It may bring a little insight into whats been going on. 
> 
> As usual, all mistakes are mines. Kudos and comments are welcomed and appreciated.

Moira walked into the house as if nothing had just happened. Robert might have been known to the Bratva as a businessman and spy, with his leading lady by his side, but she was more ruthless than anyone ever known. She had learned a lot over the years. More than what Robert gave her credit for. More than what the Bratva gave her credit for. Not even her children knew what she was capable of. Maybe, Robert was too caught up in how many women he could fuck to realize she was a women scorn and out for blood. 

 

She was patient though. 

 

It may have taken her over twenty-five years to get her revenge, but she did get it, starting with Robert. It would have been easy to just leave Robert and go into hiding, but the Bratva would eventually have found her and killed her. She was reminded of her husband’s infidelity every time she looked at Oliver, who she thought was conceived out of love and trust. 

 

She was wrong. 

 

So, she waited and played the part of a loving wife and every now and then, a caring mother.

 

Anatoly, was her comfort. It made her feel good that she too had someone else on the side. She felt loved again; at least she thought she did, especially when Thea was born. She thought Anatoly would get rid of Robert and asks her hand in marriage. 

 

She was wrong again. 

 

That’s why it was so easy to throw a wrench in Anatoly plans with the Yakuza when she found out Anatoly was going to get rid of her also. 

 

Someone knows her involvement with Anatoly and the Yakuza.

 

That someone could be living in her house. That someone is in contact with the Triad or playing both sides like she had done.

 

She pitted the Bratva against the Triad many of times as well as the Italians. The Bratva intel about Bertinelli and the Triad came from none other than her. She knew Anatoly would send Oliver to handle Bertinelli. She was hoping Bertinelli’s men would kill Oliver before he got to Bertinelli, but he was like a cockroach, you just can't get rid of, not yet anyway. But the job was done, not before Bertinelli took the bait and killed the blond bimbo. 

 

Yes. Donna Smoak, was a tramp. 

 

She too slept with Robert during his travels to Las Vegas. Moira often wondered was that daughter of hers Robert’s child, until she managed to get a blood sample of the girl when she was just a toddler. Have to give the man credit, Moira thought to herself, no matter how many women he slept with he did not produce a kid. And now that bastard daughter is living in her house with Oliver. She is another reminder of Robert’s affairs even though she’s not his daughter. 

 

The Bratva would be shut down, if she has to take her last breath doing it. 

 

*******************************

 

It was a bit of chaos in the kitchen. Roy and Thea were arguing over who would get the last waffle, mimicking ‘let go of my eggo’. Sara was talking loud on the phone arguing with Nyssa, who wanted to see Sara right now, but Sara didn’t like demands from her significant other and Felicity was sitting head bouncing up and down as she hummed show tunes while drinking her coffee. 

 

Felicity didn’t bother to wake Oliver up this morning before she left out the room. She thought he needed to rest because he had been so tired lately. She still was mad at him, but she can let it go for now or until this thing with the Yakuza is over with.

 

Felicity felt like someone was watching them or better yet her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and goose bumps were all over her skin. It was an eerie feeling. She looked around and saw no one. She just shook it off as a cool breeze must have passed her body without her knowing it.

 

She was wrong.

 

Moira stood down the hall right off the kitchen watching everyone, watching HER. She decided to make her presence known when she heard that son of hers enter the kitchen. 

 

Oliver kissed Felicity on the top of her head. “Good morning beautiful” he said to her with a smile.

 

“Hey” she responded leaning into his kiss. “Want some breakfast”

 

“No, just some coffee. I need to go to QC today and handle some business with my mother. Speaking of mother, have you seen her?” he asked pouring himself some coffee.

 

“I’m right here dear” the woman said entering the kitchen with zest and style. She knows how to make an entrance that everyone in the kitchen went silent. 

 

“Are you ready?” he asked her giving her a kiss on the cheek, while Thea went over to her and hugged her from the side.

 

“Yes, just let me get some coffee and then we can leave” she said.

 

“Mom, this is Felicity, Felicity Smoak… Felicity, this is my mother” Oliver said introducing the two women.

 

Felicity stood up off the chair she was sitting in to shake Moira’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Queen” Felicity said.

 

“Oh, don’t be silly, you can call me Moira” the woman said holding on to Felicity’s hand a little longer than she should.

 

“Ok, Moira” Felicity responded feeling the tightness of the handshake. 

 

Oliver decided to break the awkwardness of the situation. “Come on mom, we have a meeting in…” as he looked at his watch. “Oh, fifteen minutes”

 

Moira grabbed her coffee as Oliver kissed his sister on the forehead and then walked over to Felicity. “What’s on your agenda for today?” he asked her.

 

“Sara and I are going shopping” she said giving him a hug.

 

“Take Roy with you because I’m sure Thea won’t pass up a chance to go shopping” he said staring into her eyes. She nods as he gives her a chaste kiss, although he wanted to take it so much deeper because he missed her. “I’ll see you later”

 

“Yeah” she responded with a blush. He pecked her lips once more and then caught up with his mother who had already left the kitchen.

 

**************************************

 

“My husband may be… not with us anymore, but I’m very capable of doing his job, this is my company after all. And for those of you who have a problem with a woman running things, there’s the door. I may be injured, but I know how run this company, maybe even better than my late husband” she said to the twenty men sitting in front of her. Only Oliver had a smile on his face. He was proud of his mother and the way she handled the situation with the board members. The Queen family and the Queen name holds 85% of the stock and another 90% in assets in QC and if they pulled out now, each and every person seated in front of her and that work for QC would be out of a job until they found someone else to invest in the company. Yeah, they may be a dysfunctional family, but they aren’t stupid. 

 

“What my mother is trying to say is…”

 

“Oliver, I can speak for myself. Now, let’s get down to business…” she said and down to business they did. Oliver knew his mother didn’t take shit from anybody, but she was a beast in the boardroom and every man seem impressed when they left. There was one person missing from the meeting, Hiroyuki, leader of the Yakuza, but Oliver didn’t mention that to his mother, because at QC she was his boss, but anything with the Bratva, he was hers. 

 

“Wow, mom… that was impressive” he said smiling. 

 

“Well, it was too much testosterones floating around the room, I had to show them a woman can do everything a man can do, if not better” she smirked.

 

“Not everything, but good job, Dad would be proud” he said opening the door for her as they walked out the room. 

 

Diggle had been waiting for them on the outside of the boardroom. “Mr. Diggle, it’s nice to see you, how’s Lyla” Moira asked patty the man on his arm.

 

“She’s good Mrs. Queen, thanks for asking, but if you will excuse me I have to discuss something with the Pakhan” he said letting her know this is Bratva business.

 

“Of course, Oliver dear, I will see you at home tonight, I have a few errands to run” she said walking away from the two men as Oliver nods at her.

 

“What up John” Oliver asked.

 

“My friend said there was an incident at the park this morning with a Triad member” Diggle explains.

 

“Yeah, so…”

 

“Oliver, your mother was there” he said as Oliver frowned at his accusation. “I’m guessing she never mentioned it to you” he continued.

 

“No, she hasn’t” Oliver replied.

 

“He said she was questioned about it but claimed she didn’t see anything” said Diggle.

 

“Maybe she didn’t” Oliver countered.

 

“Oliver, the officer said witnesses saw her talking to the man when someone walked up and shot him” Diggle knew Oliver was protective of his mother, so he was trying not to aggravate his boss. 

 

“It’s a park Dig, a lot of people talk that don’t know each other” he replied.

 

“Only she didn’t react when the man was shot, as a matter of fact according to the officer she got up and walked away. Don’t you think that is strange?” Diggle asked.

 

“Not really, she has been through a lot and seen a lot. It would take more than a person getting shot in front of her to get her to react to it” Oliver responded walking away from Diggle. Diggle just shook his head and followed the man to the elevator.

 

*******************************

 

The ladies were having a wonderful time shopping, but Roy on the other hand was ready to die. “Tell me this is the last store, I don’t think I can take anymore” he said.

 

“Wow, that’s probably the most words I ever heard you use at one time” Felicity said as Thea and Sara laughed along.

 

“Yes, we are done after this store” Thea said kissing the young man on his lips to make him feel better about their shopping escapade.

 

This particular store was an old antique store own by an old Chinese lady Thea knew as Guan-yin or goddess of mercy. She never told Thea how she got her name, only that the enemy of my enemy is my friend, but a friend to everybody is a friend to nobody. Thea never questioned the lady again. She would shop and leave.

 

Felicity was fascinated by some of the things the store had to offer. She asked the lady hundreds of questions about hundreds of items. Some things she wanted to get for Oliver, so she asked the lady would it be a cool gift for her man friend because the rest of the group was off looking at other stuff. The lady just stared at Felicity this time. “Is something wrong” she asked the old woman.

 

The woman grabbed her hand startling Felicity. “Fate brings people together no matter how far apart they may be” the old woman said.

 

“O…k…” Felicity said looking around for Sara or Roy, but the woman didn’t let her go.

 

“She will tear you two apart. She doesn’t like him and she doesn’t like you. Hate fuels her….” She spoke again squeezing Felicity’s hand.

 

“Who?” Felicity questioned the woman.

 

“Mò yī lā nǚwáng (Moira Queen)” she responded and then she started talking in Chinese.

 

“Sara… Roy” Felicity yelled trying to get away from the woman. The two bodyguards ran over to where Felicity was.

 

“What’s going on” Sara asked as the woman let Felicity go.

 

“Nothing, let’s just leave please” Felicity replied rubbing her wrist that the woman held onto so tight.

 

“Thea, we’re leaving” Sara yelled through the store. Thea rushed to the front wondering what was going on.

 

The woman wasn’t done yet. “Nothing is too deceitful in war and war has come upon you. She’s evil, beware… she’s evil… beware…” the woman continue the same phrase laughing and shouting until the four of them left her shop.

 

“What the hell was that” Roy asked as the three of them laughed it off, but Felicity wasn’t laughing, as a matter of fact she was spooked. 

 

“Don’t mind that old lady, she’s obsessed with old Chinese proverbs, she’s harmless, coo coo, but harmless” Thea said getting a kick out of the old woman.

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right” Felicity said but she really didn’t feel that way. That woman was serious and that puzzled Felicity, she didn’t understand what she was ranting about and one thing Felicity hates is mysteries. She will find out, one way or another.


End file.
